


爱潮 31-52完结

by yayaayaya



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaayaya/pseuds/yayaayaya





	爱潮 31-52完结

Chapter 30

真琴高大的身躯在前面开路，被牵着手，走在荆棘丛生的野山，天然树木泥土的味道十分好闻，耳畔的气流虫鸣也相当清新，愉悦的感觉从脚底直充到头顶，遥的视野里除了夜空、荒草就是真琴宽阔的背脊，白色的衬衫被汗液浸透后，半透明的贴服在肌肉上，随着走动而变换着形状，像是超现实主义的风格。  
遥正想要直接扑上去。  
「到了。」真琴说着身躯一侧，将前面的景色展现在遥的眼前。  
「中午和大家一起在外面准备练习场地的时候，我顺带去周围了解一下地况，然后发现了这……」  
「扑通！」巨大的水浪扑腾着冲到了真琴的脸上，让他不得不避开脸。  
「遥！」真琴呼唤着已经进入水中的爱人——当然是爱水之人的简称。  
「哗啦啦啦~」遥猛的从水面之下站起，带动着水流倾泻而下。  
「真琴……」遥甩了甩头，把手伸进水里划动着，然后拿出来看着自己的手。  
「？」  
「好热？」遥再次把身体埋进水里，只露出鼻梁以上的一双眼睛。  
「……我还没说完呢，这是温泉啊。」真琴哭笑不得。  
「现在可是6月。遥，来，快点上来吧。」真琴站在边缘的石头上，向遥伸出手。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，好想念水，今年各种事情的缘故，一直到现在还没有去海边，遥绝对不想现在从水里走出去。  
夏天会往温泉里跳的就是遥，会把别人也拉进温泉的也是遥。  
「扑！哗啦！」真琴跌入了温泉之中。  
「遥！」真琴站了起来，呼呼的喘着气。  
真琴的头发全部湿透了，刘海软塌在额头上，闪亮的眼睛被遮住了大半，其中露出一些里面没有责备的神色，只有无可奈何的妥协和宠溺，看起来比以往更温柔。  
遥猛的扑了上去。  
「中午真琴生我气了？」  
「……没有啊。」真琴在试着挣脱，但是遥用力把他箍得紧紧的。  
「那为什么要躲开？」  
「……遥，这样抱着，好热。」  
遥依然毫不放手，反而更紧的贴了上去。  
「是真琴自己热了。」他嘟囔着说，然后把手摸向真琴的下体，但是他的手马上就被真琴抓住，并拉开了。  
「遥！」真琴激动的叫道。  
遥还是第一次被真琴这样大声的吼，他一下子愣住，忘记了接下去该怎么做。  
真琴低着头看着遥，不知道正在想什么，两人就这么静默了半晌后，真琴终于再次开口。  
「遥是喜欢我吗？」  
「喜欢。」  
「遥的喜欢是爱吗？」  
沉默。  
「真琴说的爱是恋爱吗？」  
「……是吧。」  
「什么是恋爱？」  
停顿。  
「不是恋爱的话，就不可以跟真琴做吗？」  
「也不是不可以……」  
「哪怕是喜欢也不可以吗？」  
「……」  
「很喜欢也不行吗？」  
「遥……」  
真琴的用手捂住了遥的嘴，制止了他连续的提问。  
遥看着真琴的眼神，痛苦又甜蜜，犹豫不决又欲罢不能，他想起了真琴曾经跟自己说过的一句话「遥给人一种欠缺了什么的感觉。但是，这种不能让人放下的感觉，很可爱。」  
自己到底欠缺了什么呢？  
遥微踮起脚尖，慢慢靠近真琴，顺着真琴的额角到侧脸往脖颈吻下去，温泉的热量让人的血脉贲张，可以感受到颈部动脉的起伏，遥伸出舌头舔了舔，再往下是深凹的锁骨，遥越过了它们，目光停留在了精壮的胸肌上。  
真琴在体格上充满力量，肌肉发达却不夸张，在薄薄的皮肤下，散发生命诱惑的动感。  
遥弯腰覆上去，想要咬住胸口的乳尖。  
「遥！」真琴抵挡住了。  
遥的嘴唇碰到的是真琴的手背，他抬起头露出疑问的眼神。  
「因为柔道练习会露出胸口……」  
遥沉默的伸直上身，对视着真琴的眼睛。  
「那个，你知道的，练习时都会抓到胸口衣襟部分，很容易就会露出来，如果被看到的话，就会有人问吧。」  
问又怎么样？遥的神情完全没变的继续瞪视真琴。  
「唉，我的意思是——」真琴抱住自己的头。「……我不能说你啊。」  
为什么不能？瞪视的眼神这样问着真琴。  
真琴逃避似的避开了目光。  
「是不是要我和真琴恋爱了才行？」遥追着将脸正对着真琴。  
「我——」真琴正要说什么。  
「抱~歉~，打扰你们两个了。」遮着岸旁的芦草丛被拨开，凛出现了。  
「吃饭时间，我是被安排出来找你们的。」  
凛转身沿着原路走去，调侃的笑着说道。  
「别太激烈，小心缺氧。」

Chapter 31

一阵草丛蔌蔌作响声，松冈凛走远了，就像他说的，真是只来带个话。  
「呃，我们回去吧。」真琴牵着遥的手往岸边走，撑着岸边的石块爬了上去。  
遥下水从来都是一秒脱光全身衣物，真琴是被他拉下的水，现在全身衣物都浸湿透了，一路上水滴滴答答的在往下掉。  
「真琴。」  
「嗯？」  
「我们要不要等一会再走。」遥指着真琴的下半身。  
不管是前面还是后面，形状都被贴身的衣物精准的描绘出来了，比起裸体来说，可能还更下流一些。  
「呜~」真琴低头一看，哀号出声。  
「你脱光晾在那儿吧，很快就好。」遥用目光示意远处路边的一块巨大石头。傍晚刚过，被太阳晒得滚烫的热量应该还没有完全消散，加上慢慢起来的夜风，夏日的薄装确实可以干得很快。  
真琴面色犹疑，踌躇不前。  
遥上前唰的把真琴的裤子拉了下来。  
「遥！」裤子已经被褪到了脚踝，真琴再去提已经来不及，只能收紧大腿，捂住前面。  
「给我。」遥蹲下，抓住真琴的小腿依次抬起，把裤子取到了手中。  
他先把裤子绞干了水，再抖擞甩开，又将布料比较厚的裤头部分稍微折了角度，以便摊开更多面积，最后晾在了石头温度最高的部位上。对常年独居的遥来说，这点程度的家事简直举手之劳。  
「又没有别人在。」遥看着真琴小跑着躲着石头后面，随口安抚道。  
「不是有没有人的问题！」真琴垂头丧气的拧着衣服下角的水。  
「衣服也脱了吧？」遥蹬腿坐上石头的一角，扭过头看着真琴说。  
真琴没有答话，继续拧着水。  
遥看着真琴费劲的从各个部位挤出水的样子，衣服都快被扭曲变形。  
「呐，真琴，在怕什么呢？」遥的问话让真琴的手停止了动作。  
真琴有些诧异的望着遥，遥这才意识到自己的问话有歧义。  
「我不是问你脱衣服的事。」遥补充道。  
「在说温泉里被凛打断时候的事。」  
「我……」真琴将手指插进发间，把头发往后梳，像是在整理心情一样。「怕遥不知道自己在做什么。」  
「我当然知道，书里都说——」  
「遥！」真琴伸出手来，制止遥继续想说的话。  
时间已经进入晚上，山野中没有别的光源，光线暗到连眼前真琴的表情也看不清了。  
遥用手摸了摸石头上的裤子，已经没那么湿粘了。  
「我们赶紧走吧。」真琴穿上裤子。  
「等走到后，估计就干透了。」

回到寺庙，大家已经吃过晚饭，江给遥和真琴各留了一份在旁。  
原本晚上也都有补习和练习，但是山间的寺庙本来占地就不大，也没有准备过给人留宿的房间，社团指导老师需要一间单独房间，江和社团女经理一间，只剩下五间房，其中还有些之前是做杂物室用途，大小面积也不一，需要收拾的工作太多，第一天晚上就通知大家用来做整理工作了。  
好在年轻热血的高中生们，有个地铺就能睡，这些都只是时间处理问题。  
御子柴主将大手一挥。  
「剩下的五间房，大家按姓名分，人数多的睡大房间，人少的去小一点的，自主分配。」  
毫无悬念，A段开头的是最多，遥、真琴和凛就跟着田中、佐藤、高桥同学们一起安排在了八张榻榻米大的房间。（注: 遥真凛分别是NATAMA，都在A段）  
这间原本就是住宿的房间，只要擦拭干净铺好床褥就行了。山上的半夜比起城市要略微多些凉意，大家于是把携带的毛巾浴毯之类拿出来做盖垫。  
因为御子柴主将提前跟大家说过，明天一大早就要开始蛙跳台阶活动，田中、佐藤、高桥同学纷纷表示要早点休息，于是先去了浴室排队抢位，真琴去处理衣物，只剩下凛和遥在房间。  
凛从包里拿出笔记本电脑，顺带将一包pocky扔给遥。  
「我不是去叫你们了吗？还回来那么晚，没什么可吃的了吧。」凛若有若无的笑着。  
遥捡起饼干，认真的看着。  
烤肉味。  
「没有青花鱼味的。」凛像是料透了遥心里的想法，提前答道。  
遥不出声，打开了包装，取出一根开始咬，房间里只有咯吱咯吱饼干断裂的声音，不一会旁边响起了电脑开机声，凛正在操作着什么。遥凑过去看，屏幕上正开始在放奥运比赛中游泳选手的慢动作部分。片子是历史记录视频经过剪辑的集锦，还做了对比母子画面和放慢和重复的处理，看得出来花了不少时间收集和整理。  
对遥来说，他喜欢的是亲身和水接触的感觉，这类游泳技术分析视频没有什么可看点。他正要挪回身体的时候，凛用「时间不早了早点睡」一般的随便语气说话了。  
「遥，你要不要去澳大利亚？」  
喀拉——门被拉开了。  
遥回过头，真琴站在门口，目光直视着凛。

Chapter 32 （真琴肉 插入 介意者请绕）

真琴走进房内。  
「衣服弄好了吗？」遥递上手中的pocky。  
「嗯。」真琴看了一眼，没有接饼干，在遥的身旁坐下。  
「洗过澡了？」遥凑近去，摸着真琴的头发，闻了一下。发间还带着吹风机带来的洗发水潮湿香气。  
凛在继续看视频，就当刚才的问话没有提出来过一样，也当遥和真琴没在旁边。  
三个人之间的空气陷入了微妙的凝固状态。  
「我们一起睡觉吧！」遥站了起来，试图打破僵局。  
凛哈的一声笑出声来。  
真琴拉住遥的手，让他继续坐下。  
「上次我因为还在感冒，没跟凛说太多话……其实很多想跟凛聊的话题。」  
面对真琴的首先开场，凛把电脑合上，转过身来。  
「嗯，我也是，知道真琴在练柔道很意外，应该聊一下。」  
「凛这次为什么突然回国？」  
「没什么，就是放假回来休息而已。」  
「但是，往年都没有回来哦？」  
「今年有空嘛。」  
「只是休假而已？」  
「对，休假见见朋友。真琴也是朋友之一，很意外你在练柔道。」  
「只是社团活动，算是一种自我修行吧。」  
遥插不进去真琴和凛的对话，规矩的正坐着听这两人不咸不淡的聊着。  
「是吗，但是你看起来很忙，这样遥可是会寂寞的。」凛换了暧昧的语气，看着遥。  
突然听提到了自己的名字，遥的身体震动了一下，身边的真琴揽住了他的身体。  
「我会注意的。」真琴回过头来看着遥。  
「走吧，遥，我带你去浴室，有点远，差不多应该轮到可以去洗了。」  
遥被真琴牵着走出房门，他回头看向凛，已经打开电脑又继续在看视频了。

被真琴拉着走了一会，遥才发现并不是去往什么浴室，而是出了后庭在往山路上走。  
「真琴？」  
「遥，我们需要谈谈。」  
真琴没有再往深处走，找了一棵大树让遥靠着，他的双手撑住树干，将遥锁在两臂的中间面对自己。  
远远的寺庙灯光从真琴的身后传来，遥看不清真琴背光的面孔，只能感觉到真琴正在认真的注视着自己的神情。  
「你要去澳大利亚吗？」  
哈？怎么可能？凛不过是随口说说开玩笑的吧？  
因为真琴这奇怪得让人意料不到的质问，遥反而张口结舌，没法即时答得出口了。  
大概是被误会成正在认真考虑，真琴的语气变得焦虑了。  
「遥？」  
真琴伸手抬起遥的下巴，反复摩挲着他的脖子。  
遥知道真琴应该在看那个痕迹，大概就算是已经消褪了，真琴也还记得在来时的大巴上看到它时的位置。  
「不，不会。」遥勉强的说着话，感觉到真琴的手指已经隔着皮肤，就要进入他的声带里面。  
像是松了一口气，真琴拿开了手。  
「那遥觉得寂寞吗？」真琴站近了一大步，近到说话的气息热到遥忍不住想扭过脸去。  
这个时候，应该怎么答呢？  
寂寞不寂寞是什么样的心情，是一个人回家的时候不想买冰棍的那种吗？是躺在庭院看星星看到睡着的那种吗？是煎青花鱼忘了放黄油而烧坏了的那种吗？是躺着浴缸里假装漂浮在宽阔海面上的那种吗？  
遥呆呆的回想着，他的嘴微张着，语句却躲在深处不愿意出来。  
所以，遥只能拼命的点头。  
「好可爱。遥可爱得我想把你吃下去，这样就不用担心无法保护你。」真琴说完，就堵住了他微张的嘴。  
遥睁大眼看着近到快要闯入自己眼睛里的人，他没有办法想象得到，总是温顺笑着的真琴说出这种台词？  
就像那时在柔道训练的狂气还附身般萦绕在他身上一样。  
遥半仰着头，被真琴双手捧着的脸颊火热疼痛，真琴的喉结在他的眼前上下咕咚滚动了一下。  
「遥想做吗？」沙哑得有些不像是真琴的声音。  
「嗯。」遥抱住了真琴的脖子，像小动物一样，柔顺的把身体送上。  
没办法，因为是真琴，根本没有办法拒绝吧。  
「那你夹住我的腰，要夹稳。」真琴抓住遥的双腿往上抬。  
真琴的腿很长，夹在他的腰上，遥总觉得自己处在很高的位置，恍惚得头会晕。他还在天旋地转的晕眩中，粗热的器官毫无预告的强硬的想要进入。  
「啊——」说不出是紧张还是兴奋的叫声，才在发出一点就被真琴用唇舌捂住。  
不对吧，这好像程序跟书上说的不一样……遥模模糊糊的想着。  
「呃……遥，你等会。是我搞错了。」制造疼痛感的凶器放弃了对入口的攻掠。  
真琴把手指伸进遥的嘴里。  
「舔湿它们，多一点，舔多一点儿。」真琴的手指跟他的下体一样粗长，在遥的口腔里搅动，遥觉得身体热得发疯，不断被刺激出来的唾液被他迫不及待的吞咽下去，身体里饥渴得厉害。  
「遥……你别都咽下去了啊。」  
「唔嗯……」遥呼呼的喘气，空气带走他更多的湿气，口干舌燥的他要失去意识。  
「拿你真是没有办法了。」真琴伏下脸，搅动着遥柔软无力的舌尖，直到遥麻痹般的自嘴角流下了透明的唾液。  
真琴用手指搜刮着收获来的液体，将它们均匀涂抹在上面，然后再伸到遥的身后。  
尽管能够感觉到真琴的小心翼翼，遥还是觉得被插入手指的后穴疼得厉害。  
「痛……」遥说不太出话来，用皱起的眉头和委屈的眼神代替着语言。  
真琴的样子也不像好过，单手扶着遥的背，承受着遥全身的重量，还得控制着手的角度和力量。  
真琴吸了一口气，用力抬起腰上遥的双腿猛的往内一拉，拜他沉稳的巨力所赐，下身整个悬空的遥不由自主的放松了力量。  
「啊。」  
趁机在这个时刻，真琴将手指插了进去开始进行着扩张。  
被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，而且鲁莽的入侵者也有点新手刚进村般的乱来，遥想象着那是真琴的手指，是平时牵过、触碰过、抚摸过的真琴的手指，才慢慢觉得自己的下体开始聚集热量变得坚硬起来。  
不知道过了多长的时间，遥简直觉得快被搅得失去了知觉，真琴才退出手指，然后再一次用小腹的力量提起了遥的上身。  
「呃……」被小抛起一点高度，等待落回再能够夹稳真琴的腰身时候，早已促势待发的肉楔代替了手指，挤进了狭小的穴口之中。  
竟然吃下了那个难以想象尺寸和热度的物体，遥死命的收缩抵抗着。  
「好硬……太大了……」  
遥把手伸向真琴跟他相连的部位。疼痛和刺激的感觉冲刷过他的每一段神经末梢，让他手抖得厉害。  
「别动啊，遥，不要去碰，放松放松，遥！」真琴的语气听起来气息慌乱，遥突然很想哭，这种哭和真的想哭时候感觉不一样，就是不知不觉眼泪就滚下来了。  
真琴的双腿还好仍然站得稳健，他上身伏在遥的身上，不断滴下的汗水滋润着两人相触的皮肤，交集的摩擦的时候产生令遥觉得战栗的触感。  
欲望的本能让遥抓紧了真琴的背，他喜欢真琴的背部，宽大而温暖，他喜欢真琴的汗水、唾液和爱液，真琴涌出的液体总是很多，各种时候都很多，遥想要全部霸占它们，然后一点点的吞咽下去。  
遥几乎已经是坐在真琴的小腹上，头枕在真琴肩头，抱住他的背，感受着手下温热湿滑的感觉，遥需要很努力很努力才能控制住自己对真琴抓出伤痕的冲动，因为真琴每一次每一次都那么深的冲撞着，好像他被插进的不是后面，而是脑袋，混沌的头脑因为亢奋而要融化了。  
可以亲吻，但是不可以在真琴身体上留下吻痕，所以遥疯狂的啃咬真琴的唇舌，交换体液，只想吞咽更多，只有这样才可以缓解身体内的饥渴和疼痛。  
终于眼泪掉了下来，疼死了，但也好带感。  
遥开始扭动起腰来。  
「遥，动得太厉害了……」喘气声越来越大的真琴在耳边呼唤着。  
但是遥已经控制不住的动着，就像冲上沙滩的鱼一样，弹动着想要得救而无法停止。  
「啊……」遥觉得一阵天旋地转，接着背部感觉到了地面的触感。  
真琴将他放倒在地上，下体仍然插在遥的体内，缓慢而深入的抽插着。  
还完全没有要结束的迹象。  
「遥，你还好吗？」真琴支撑在遥的身上，尽量让身体的重量不压给遥。  
快要不行了，遥已经累得说不出话来了，他默默的挺高胸膛，把乳尖送到了真琴的眼前，真琴迟疑了一下，小心的含住了左边的淡色乳珠。  
选择这边的胸口，是因为声音好大，遥的心脏跳动的声音。  
「不要离开我，遥。」  
遥听见真琴在对它说。  
「好，好，怎样都好，快点射吧~要坏掉了……呜呜。」

等真琴和遥回到房间的时间点，室内里关着灯，人都已经睡着了。  
凛的旁边留着两个空区，明显是留给遥和真琴的空间。其他三个人睡在稍远的另一边。  
「嘘。」真琴小声的对遥示意，然后先进去将铺垫的毛巾枕头弄好。  
遥累得不行，等不及真琴，屋内一团漆黑，他就借着窗外一点点星月光芒，摸索着先倒在了地上，闭上了眼睛。  
这时，手指感觉到被触碰然后握住了。  
遥还以为是真琴，撑着半眯开眼睛，看到的却是凛眼睛闪闪的在黑暗中看着他。  
遥疲倦得不能回应，又继续闭上了眼睛。  
半睡半醒间，又像是在梦境的边缘处，奶奶曾经说过的一句话响了起来。  
「鱼和熊掌都想要不难哇，让熊去抓鱼，然后你去舔它的手掌就好啦。」  
什么意思？  
不懂啊。  
睡了。

Chapter 33

周围逐渐变亮了，模模糊糊，听见真琴在说「遥，你继续睡吧。」  
遥哼了一声，声音力度太小，好像在肚子里没有发出来，也不知道真琴有没有听见。他想继续睡，因为周身像被水包容着在荡漾，软乎乎暖洋洋的那种舒服，让他没法拒绝。  
直到他的脸颊开始有点发痒。  
谁的头发蹭过来了。  
遥没有睁眼，把头稍微偏过去了一点。  
让我再睡会儿，还好累。  
这些话不需要都说出口，只要叫名字就好。  
于是，遥小声的嘟囔道。  
「真琴。」  
痒痒的感觉消失了。  
但是，才过了一小会儿，就有人抱住了他，开始摇晃他的肩膀。  
「真琴……」遥这次叫出了声，然后睁开了眼睛。  
但是，他看到的是挂着戏谑笑容的凛。  
「抱歉，是我。你叫的那个人，现在大概还在门口台阶上蛙跳。」  
遥呆了会儿，才慢慢应了一句。  
「哦。」  
「哦什么？你不推开我吗？」凛抱着更靠近了点，咬了遥的脸。  
遥一动不动，继续躺着。  
「不推。你别咬就挺好。」  
凛笑了下，亲了下刚才咬的地方，然后抱紧了遥，手从遥的衣服里伸到去，摸拍着他的背。  
遥懒懒的瘫软着，任由凛的手从肩胛骨摸到脊柱，再顺着背部的沟来回勾勒。  
凛的手停了会，又恶劣的继续往下。  
「啊！」遥小声的叫道。  
软乎乎暖洋洋的感觉瞬间烟消云散，那儿是真痛啊……  
昨晚的记忆片段闪回，开始不断告诉遥疼痛的原因。  
「哈，两个童贞处男荒郊野外的初体验。」凛一脸的嘲讽。  
童贞不就是处男？荒郊不就是野外？干嘛说两遍。  
遥开始挣扎，凛犹豫了下，放开手让他坐了起来，盖着的毛巾从身上滑了下来，遥发现身上不少地方被贴了OK绷。  
「脱离童贞的男子勋章。」凛脸上笑着，继续嘲讽。  
遥叹了口气，皱着眉头，抬眼看这个说个不停的人。  
「凛，你真的很孩子气。」  
「哈？我孩子气？！」凛炸了毛，呲着牙，在房间里快速走动，像水流急剧洄旋一样。  
「半夜回来，铺床抹洗上药，我想装作不知道都很难吧。」  
遥没说话，站起来开始收拾铺垫。  
「我开了个玩笑，有人就坐不住了，简直太搞笑。」  
遥检查自己身上的药绷，脖子后面、手臂后面和臀部有好几个，估计是被压在树上和地上时候擦到的。  
「是不是归根结底，你应该谢谢我才对啊？」  
遥把房间里的其他杂物都收拾整齐。  
「早餐还有吗？」遥问道。  
「……」  
「有吗？」  
「给你留了青花鱼和白粥。」  
「谢谢。」遥走上去，亲了一下凛，然后去往厨房。  
身后房间里那个一直喋喋不休的人，终于没有继续说话了。

遥进入厨房，里面一个人都没有。  
他走出门外，看见江正从远处奔跑过来。  
「？」遥向江示意询问。  
「遥前辈！」江跑得太急，喘着气。  
「我们要在今天内赶回学校了。」  
「？！」  
「顾问老师正在跟御子柴主将商量回学校后，原定补习和训练如何调整的问题。不过，肯定是要赶回去了。」  
「出了什么事？」  
「学校PTSA的决定。」(注:学生家长和学校职员的全国性组织)  
江深吸了一口气后，逐渐找回语速。  
「有个社团出事了，学生严重受伤，不能参加接下来的全国联赛，PTSA觉得是社团的顾问老师、教练还有成员在训练方式上有重大问题而造成的结果。他们听说柔道社在荒山寺庙里进行合宿，更加觉得判断得没错，要求我们马上回校……情况大概就是这样。」  
「遥！」真琴从远处走过来，手里提着训练场地收拾好的器械物品。  
「确定走了？」遥接过真琴手里的一袋杂物。  
「没办法……陆上部今年也是很受期待的社团，而且事情还挺严重的。」  
陆上部？  
「嗯，而且是我们一年级的瞩目新人，本来也被看好要参赛的。」江补充道。  
一年级的……？  
「遥。」真琴凑到遥的耳畔，扫过一遍遥的身体，小声问道。  
「你没事吧？」  
遥把手中的袋子往真琴手里一塞。  
「我去收拾房间，马上回校吧。」  
他转身跑向房内。

Chapter 34 （请确认理解本文设定为平行世界，本节有凛和怜些许互动情节，介意请绕）

收拾处理加上其他事情，一群人在傍晚放学时分赶回了学校。  
这边正在下着雨，学生们早早离校都往家里赶。  
顾问老师和御子柴主将以及其他核心社员被叫去了会议室和PTA交代对谈，真琴也在被唤去的其中，临别前真琴低声让遥早点回去休息，遥没说好也没说不好，只说自己没事。  
下了车后，遥就直接往陆上部训练的室内体育场跑去。  
「遥！」凛在身后叫道，遥没有回头，而后他听到凛踏进雨水里的声音，跟在自己后面跑。  
到了体育馆外面时，两人都已经被淋了个半湿。  
「你不是我们学校的，穿着便服，还是别进来了。」遥回头看了凛一眼，指了旁边屋檐下的休息椅。  
「在那避雨吧。」  
说完，遥自行推门进了体育馆。  
时值夏季比赛日期将近，就算下雨各训练团队们也不愿意提早停练，纷纷带队都移往室内体育馆，偌大的馆内也变得混杂拥挤，几个顾问老师聚集在一起正协调着场地划分。  
遥用目光巡扫人群，想要找到怜的身影。  
陆上部的成员多，服装整齐显眼，遥很快找到了他们的区域，他一边从人群里挤过去，一边仔细看着，但是并没有看到怜。  
「请问，有位叫龙崎……」遥开口问着的时候，在视野的余光里，一个抱着双膝埋头坐在地上的人突然弹跳起来，往门口方向跑去。  
「怜！」除了训练服，遥还什么都没看清楚，但是条件反射性的就喊出了名字。  
只被看到背影的人跑得更快了，但遥也已经确认了那漂亮的跑步姿势是他所熟悉的人。  
「怜！」遥大声叫着。  
怜推开门冲出，遥紧追而去，坐在不远处的凛循声站了起来，看向门口。  
遥并不擅长用到腿部的运动，更勿论和陆上部的新秀相比了。  
「怜！别跑！」遥喊出这句话后，怜仍然在跑，而且，凛也开始跑起来了……  
遥追在两人后面，眼见凛和怜的距离越来越近，但是自己却落后他们两个越来越远。  
遥索性停了下来，分不清雨水和汗水的液体湿了他整头。他站了好一会后，摸了把脸，想着接下来要怎么去找凛和怜，远远的从另一个方向，怜和凛两人相距无几的却是又朝着这边跑过来。  
搞什么啊，绕校雨中速跑吗？  
遥甩头洒水，迈步走出站定在路的正中心，最大程度的张开手臂，做出停止的示意。  
前方的怜步伐犹豫着是要拐过去还是停下的时候，后边紧贴的凛果断加速，拉住了怜的手臂，淬不及防的怜脚下一滑，连带两人倒地滚了好几圈，最后停在了泥地的水洼里。  
「呼呼呼~」两人趴着都喘得说不出话来。  
遥蹲下身，用手抹去怜眼镜上的泥水。  
「为什么要跑？」遥盯着在镜片下躲避的眼睛。  
「我、我没有守护好跟前辈的约定……」  
指的应该是参加田径联赛的资格被取消的事吧，在怜的心目中，当时两人的对话绝不仅是对话这么简单。  
「这不是你的错。」遥伸出手拉着怜，让他站起来。  
「明明理论已经全部记在了脑中……」  
「理论……」遥垂下眼帘。  
认真、严谨，但是有点急躁，这是怜在遥心里的印象，他一时想不出该怎么安慰眼前这个沮丧得不行的后辈。  
「我从遥前辈的画里得到很多力量，尊严和大度，慷慨和壮丽，优雅和贞洁，节制和诚实，光辉和宁静。洗涤灵魂和心的爱和慈悲，哦，何等的美……」  
「……」遥沉默的注视着怜，只是随笔画画感受到的东西而已——总不能够这么对着正陷在陶醉中的人说出口。  
「你想我为你做点什么吗？」遥轻声温柔的说道。  
「我想要遥前辈看到我比赛中的完美表现啊！」怜大声呐喊般的回应了。  
「不……」遥扶着额头。  
「不是问你想为我做什么。」  
「你们两个要闲聊能不能换个地方。」之前站在旁边一直没说话的凛，望着天空，摊开手掌做接雨水状。

Chapter 35

体育馆内的换衣间里乱七八糟的放在各社团临时放进来的物品。  
怜拿出他的毛巾递给遥和凛。  
「你自己呢？」  
「呃，只有两块干净的毛巾。」  
「你坐这里。」遥拍了下自己身边的空位，然后把毛巾的另一边递给怜。  
「这样可以一块擦。」  
「遥前辈……」怜的声音里充满了感动的情绪。  
啪，一条毛巾扔了过来。在它过来的方向里，凛正在用手指抓着头发，让发丝散开些。  
「我不用，给你们。」  
之前想着都是怜的情况，遥现在才意识到，凛被无故的卷了进来。  
「凛，不好意思。」  
凛回过头，对遥哼了一声算是回应，站起身来观察着换衣间里的随身器械和运动鞋，看起来像是不愿意关心他们的对话的样子。  
「怜，你的膝盖没有问题吗？」  
看刚才两人绕着学校跑一圈的速度，应该没有什么大碍，不过遥仍然有些在意，毕竟事情已经闹到了PTA那边。  
「没有大碍，已经在进行恢复性的训练，只不过因此就没有了参赛的机会……」谈到比赛，怜的语气就低落下来。  
「不管怎样，不可以急于求成做出危险到自己身体的事！」  
遥的语气变得严肃起来。  
怜低着头，没有出声。  
「明年不是还会有机会吗？」  
「……」  
「平时训练中怜的姿势我也都看到了，不是已经足够美了吗？」  
「……」  
「不过是一次比赛而已。」  
哐当。  
器械掉在地上的声音。  
遥和怜的对话被打断，两人望向向了音源的产生者。  
凛的脚背上架着小哑铃，就是它刚刚落地发出的声音，凛的手里则拿着一根跑步用的腰带，那是长跑练习者通常会携带的物品，用来放置随身记时、钥匙、ipod之类的杂物用途。  
「我也是用的这款。」凛翻返拎出带子的卡扣处，仔细看着。  
「不过我的耗损没你这么严重。」  
「……」遥不明白凛突然插话是想说什么。  
凛又用两只手指夹着柜面上的一双放置中的旧球鞋，将它稍微抬起来，然后侧头弯腰去看鞋底。  
「这双跑过几百公里？」凛回过头，望着怜问道。  
「啊？」怜也是完全状况外中。  
「不、不记得了。」怜满脸不解神情的看向遥。  
遥也同样不明白，凛跟怜才只是第一次见面，最多也只是在回程的巴士上，大家有聊到过怜的一些训练相关话题罢了。  
「凛？」遥起身去捡哑铃。  
「遥，你握着别动。感觉到什么？」凛轻笑了声。  
看起来很小却重、握杆很光滑……怎么了？  
遥默默的放回哑铃，用疑惑的目光注视着凛。  
「不过是一次比赛而已。」凛玩味般的重复着遥刚才对怜说的那句话。  
「呵，真像是你才能说出来的话。」  
凛笑了一下。  
「没什么，我觉得你一直都没变呢。」  
凛转身朝外走去，只是举起手做了一个挥手告别的姿势，随即关门而出。  
「遥前辈？」  
遥还有点回不过神来，因为他刚刚好像在一瞬间看见了三年前的凛和他比赛后哭泣的神情，但是，它只是一闪而过，很快就躲开了。

和怜一起出校门时已经天色全暗，两人在车站处告别后，遥一个人往家的方向继续走。  
在路上想着关于凛的事，自己是不是漏了什么重要的地方，却总是想不出来，觉得缺了一环。  
到了家门口，遥拿出钥匙正要开门。  
旁边一道黑影走了出来。  
「凛？」遥依稀从身形辨认出来。  
「真无聊，以前这样吓你，也没有成功过。」凛低沉的开口，走进路灯的光线下。  
遥没有回答，开了门进去换鞋，凛小声说了句「打扰」，也跟着进屋。  
遥进房放下旅行包，进了厨房倒了水，自己先喝了，然后拿出一杯来。  
凛坐在内庭正对的屋檐下，望着外面的月光。  
「日本的月光跟澳洲真的是不一样的，遥。」  
遥看了一眼天空，这是他经常看过的月光，他没去过澳洲，无从对比，既然半球不同，看到的不同可能也很正常吧。  
「……遥，你现在是怎么看待我的？」凛对遥并没有回话毫不在意，继续说着。  
朋友？曾经的朋友？很久未见不知道还是不是朋友的人？做过边缘性行为但不知道应该算什么关系的人？怎么说合适？  
遥把水杯放在凛的身旁，然后并肩坐在他的旁边。  
「嗯，不管遥你是怎么想的，我把你当做对手。」凛没有拿水杯，仍然双手后撑着地板，仰望天空。  
「曾经。」凛停顿了会，补充道。  
「曾经把你当对手。」凛扭头看向遥，  
「遥，你从来不知道努力是什么东西，也没有体会过失败的味道。你想游泳就可以游好泳，想画画就可以画好画，你想做爱都有人抢着怕落后的跟你做，你的人生还真是最高。」  
「你让人很焦躁。」  
「焦躁到想要要搞坏你……」  
明明说着凶悍的话语，遥却觉得眼前面孔逐渐逼近的凛，在下一秒可能就会哭出来一样，让人伤心。

「遥？你在吗？我进来了。」外边传来了真琴的声音。  
遥站起来快速的跑了出去。  
「真琴！」  
「怎么了？」  
真琴手里还拿着旅行行李，应该是刚从学校过来，还没回家就先来了这边。  
「你没事吧？」真琴放下行李，牵着遥的手。  
「今天发生太多事了，昨晚……我还不知道有没有伤到……你，还好吧？」  
真琴拉着遥往屋内走去。  
「真琴！」  
「嗯？」已经走进客厅的真琴回头望着遥。  
「不，没什么。」  
遥看着已经空荡荡没有人的厅内，而屋檐下阳台的水杯已经倒着，水都流掉了。

Chapter 36 

「真琴，你现在是怎样看待我的？」  
遥松开被真琴拉着的手，认真的问道。  
真琴坐到遥对着的椅子上，又拉回了遥的手，仰望着遥，有点不好意思的笑。  
「……是我最重要的人。」  
遥弯下腰，将面孔凑到真琴的眼前，近到只要一眨眼，两个人的睫毛都要碰到一块的程度。  
「真琴这么说的话，兰和莲是会伤心的。」  
「哎？」  
尽管知道是在被遥无意识的作弄着，但仍然敌不过此刻气氛，真琴温柔的笑着低下一点头，用鼻尖顶上了遥的鼻尖。  
遥渐渐感觉彼此的呼吸气息在同步。  
「就是说，遥，真的，对我很重要很重要……」  
真琴一边慢慢的说着一边搂住遥，将他拉下抱在怀里。  
这是熟悉的真琴牌拥抱，有力又温暖。  
「喜欢七濑遥，这是橘真琴的人生设定。从出生起，从认识七濑遥起，从一直喜欢着七濑遥起，这都是橘真琴的一部分，没有了这回事，就不是完整的橘真琴。」  
真琴眼睛闪闪的注视着遥，声音不能自抑般的微颤。  
「是谁设定的？」遥轻轻的问。  
「哎？」  
「我是说，为什么不是真琴选择的，而是设定的？」  
真琴没有想到令自己羞耻到好不容易才说出口的情话，被从奇怪的角度反问了。  
「因为不需要选择吧。」  
真琴停顿了会，似乎在思考什么。  
「就比如是遥，当一杯水和一碗青花鱼在面前，遥饿了会选青花鱼，渴了会选水，但是，当一碗青花鱼汤和一张菠萝火腿披萨，遥是不需要选择吧。」  
非常奇怪的比喻，但是，算了。  
「那我的设定是什么？」遥继续问道。  
「遥的设定？」真琴再一次被提问震惊到，缓过来后忍不住笑出声。  
「是什么呢？天才？不知道在想什么？让人没办法放下？……嗯，大概是自由自在吧。」  
「真琴，你今天说了很多奇怪的话。」遥的双手覆上真琴的面庞，感受手心传达的温度。  
「大概是觉得安心了，甜得有点不真实。」真琴抚摸着遥的皮肤，手指停留在OK绷带的位置，反复摩挲着。  
「那天晚上已经被你照顾得很好了，我没事。」遥抓住真琴的手放在嘴边轻吻。  
真琴十分的担心自己，所以从学校回来连家门都没进，直接来了这里。年轻健康的身体其实恢复起来很快，虽然还是有着不适，遥还是希望真琴不用太过在意，更何况是他自己主动的索求。  
「让我抱会儿。」真琴笑着说，把遥的头按在自己的肩膀上。  
半晌后。  
「你还想要点别的什么吗？」遥扭头，对着真琴的耳朵轻声道。

中午，校园，天台。  
安定的校园生活好像又回复了。  
好像。  
「对了，这次陆上部的事情之所以闹到PTA的真正原因……你们知道吗？」渚神秘的凑到大家的中心。  
「……这位同学，请不要随便传播谣言。」怜推了推眼镜，打开了便当盒。  
「遥酱！他是谁啊？」渚果断的探身过去，上上下下将出现的新人打量一番，同时也观察判断了怜便当内的食物——全是寿司，摆放规整漂亮不说，还是都是高级食材。  
「一年级的龙崎怜。」遥简单的解释道。  
昨晚和怜一起走出校门的时候，看到怜低沉的情绪，遥就邀请他第二天中午一起来天台吃午饭了。  
「龙崎——怜？哎哎哎，怜？跟我们一样都是女孩子名字嘛！遥酱是因为这个才跟他做朋友的吗？」  
「怎、怎么可能是这么可笑的理由！」怜生气的辩驳道。  
「哎？但是遥、凛、真琴、渚、怜，不都是嘛？」  
「凛？」怜好奇的看向遥。  
遥点了点头，怜注意到了，昨天又追着跑，又在休息室连续发问，还摔门而别的外校人，自己对他的称呼是凛。  
「怎么，你也认识凛酱吗？怎么认识的？我们和凛酱在小学的时候可是一个游泳接力队的！还拿过冠军！」  
「唔~」怜捂住了心口。  
跟遥一个社团是怜的心愿，只不过怜因为审美问题，在美术社已经不幸成为挂名的幽灵会员，至今还是遗憾。  
「如果我小学时候就遇到遥前辈的话，一定也会加入游泳接力队！」  
「哎？怜酱会游泳吗？」  
「怜、怜酱？」怜尴尬的扭动身体，第一次被人这么快的直呼昵称的感觉实在很奇怪。  
「怜酱擅长什么泳姿？呐？说啦！」  
「不要叫得这么亲热啊。」  
「有什么关系，改天我们大家一起去海边游泳吧！好不好，遥酱？」  
遥继续吃着饭，简单的点头。  
「怜酱呢？怜酱一定也会来吧？遥酱的泳姿跟他的画一样美好！不，还要更好！因为是3D的啊！」渚手指天空，起誓般的喊道。  
「真、真的吗？」怜的眼镜折射出光芒。  
「哦呀！龙崎怜！现已加入天台豪华午餐小组！」渚的筷子飞速的插进了怜的便当盒，夹起了一块海胆寿司。

Chapter 37

放学后，遥和渚、怜一起回家。怜因为还在恢复期，训练做得比较少，渚的社团则差不多一半属于日常归家部。  
「PTA那边到底是什么情况啦，我很在意啊。」渚戳着自己的脸蛋，皱眉深思着。  
「呐，怜酱，你是当事人，真的不知道什么吗？」  
渚和怜不知道为什么，好像相性很合，感情马上就变得很好的样子，之前也一直在聊着接下来要进行的考试和学院祭的事情。  
「嗯……我只是事件的起因，真正的斗争纠葛应该是家长和老师之间的问题，这些可能主将以上的前辈才知道一点吧。」怜做出了周密而谨慎的发言。  
「哎？」渚垂下头，似乎放弃了这边的话题。  
「遥酱，真琴酱最近都要训练吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「真琴酱没跟你说那天被叫去开会的事吗？」原来还是没有死心在挣扎着搜寻情报。  
「没。」  
遥回想昨晚的情形，先是凛的到访，然后真琴过来了，再后来自己跟真琴一起去了他家过夜，因为扛不住真琴要检查和给自己上药，到底是什么时候准备着的伤药啊……  
「前辈。」怜的声音打断了遥的回忆。  
「昨天的凛……桑，后来没什么事吧？」  
「嗯？」遥的表情在奇怪的问为什么怜会说这句话。  
「因为，他好像有点……」怜停顿下来，思考着用什么词语形容更合适。  
「好像放弃了什么似的。」

在车站前跟渚和怜分开后，怜的那句话总是浮现在遥的脑海里萦绕不去。  
站在路口犹豫了一秒钟，遥转身走向了松冈家的方向。  
开门的凛带着耳机，正在听歌，看清来人是遥后，有点吃惊，直到遥进了房间坐下后，凛才取下耳机。  
遥看了一眼桌面上打开的CD盒，封面走的是表现主义印象派风格，是他没有听说过名字的乐队。  
「有什么事？」凛盘腿坐下，没有去准备招待物，似乎是觉得遥一会后就走。  
遥张了张口，又不知道该如何言语。  
应该问什么呢？  
自己让凛觉得焦躁，连对手的身份也不再是，怜也觉得凛已经放弃了什么，自己来这里的原因是什么呢？  
只是觉得应该来就过来了……  
「嗯？」凛催促一样的盯着遥。  
「我们要去海边游泳，凛去吗？」不知道为什么，脱口而出的是这一句。  
「游泳？」凛双手抱在胸前，嗤笑了一声。  
「我们是谁？」  
「怜、渚还有我……」  
凛没有说话，只是用手指敲击着CD盒的边缘，发出清脆的声音。  
「因为怜说——」遥有点说不出那个词语。  
「说你很奇怪，我想知道我应该怎么做。」  
敲击的声音停止了。  
房间里安静了一会后，凛终于说话。  
「好啊，我去。告诉我时间地点，到时候见吧。」  
凛起身拉开房门，做出送客的姿态。

次日早晨和真琴一起上学的时候。  
「真琴，这个周末我和渚他们一起要去海边游泳。」  
遥不知道自己为什么没有提到凛的名字。  
「啊……真抱歉，本来你早就可以去海边的，都是因为我这边社团的事情。」真琴内疚的道歉。  
「不，没什么。」  
「那么，你和渚他们好好玩吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「对了。记得带上手机。如果我活动结束早的话，就去接你吧。」真琴温柔的补充道。

Chapter 38

遥游离人群前，回望在浅水区的渚和怜。  
原本拿着自带的高倍望远镜一直坐在沙滩观看遥游泳的怜，被渚强拉下水之后，潜水艇的天赋被意外曝光。变得非常兴高采烈的渚马上跑去海之家买了儿童用的浮板，主动表示要怜游泳，不过看到怜总是持续在下沉的样子……  
「遥酱！过来！」渚注意到了遥，挥手招呼。  
在游过去的过程中，遥以水面之下的视角看到了怜是如何不同常人往水底游去的泳姿。  
「遥酱，来教怜酱游泳吧！」遥浮出水面，刚刚站定在水区里，就被渚抱着手臂央求着。  
怜之前一副已经受够了的表情，在看到遥之后，强硬的打起着精神。  
遥有些为难，他并不清楚要如何教会别人游泳，而且觉得教游泳实在是很麻烦的事。  
「啊，对，要不还是让专业的凛酱来教吧！凛酱！」渚提出了新的主意，对着凛的方向开始召唤。  
凛在换装入海后，几乎是按照游泳训练的标准在做往返练习。  
在海里做这种事情，瞩目率当然会高得不行，不过凛毫不在意就是了。  
哗哗哗水花两旁飞溅开道的气势之下，凛游了过来。  
因为浅水区人太多，遥见凛靠近，就自行离开让位，他游向远处后回头，凛已经开始在指导怜如何游泳，遥看了会似乎也不太顺利。  
游了太久有点疲倦，遥像往常一样仰面浮在水面上随着浪潮漂流，游人制造的水流波动和喧闹声渐弱，不知不觉已经到了远方。  
眼前的云朵像是调皮的随着自己而动，遥闭着眼睛，心里想到，久违不见的风景，来玩捉迷藏吧。  
「哗啦啦。」激烈的水声传来，冲进了遥的耳朵，随之而来的还有凛不耐的低吼。  
「你到底要随心所欲到哪里？」  
遥睁开眼睛，看见凛皱眉扭过头啐了一口海水。  
「大家找了你半天。」  
遥回过身，跟在凛的后面，往海岸线方向游去。  
成年的凛的泳姿，特别是跟着他后面游这个视角的画面，还是第一次看到。  
比起幼时那个小伙伴凛，充满了攻击性和挑衅意味的游泳风格，是在竞争激烈的训练中磨砺出来的结果吧。  
游了好一会儿，似乎距离还是没近多久，遥这才意识到自己漂了多远，为了寻找到自己的凛不知道耗费了多少体力。  
「凛，我有点累了，靠那边休息一下吧？」遥指着不远处的礁石堆。  
凛胸口剧烈起伏的调整着呼吸，没有回答遥的话，径直往那边游去。  
如果不是自己提出，凛可能硬撑也会一口气游回去吧？眼前的凛，好胜心的部分比起幼时也要来的更强。  
坐靠在石堆上的凛，远望岸边，遥想到了那边的渚和怜。  
「怜，怎么样了？」  
「学会蝶泳了。」凛漫不经心的答道、  
「哎？」  
蝶泳不是最难的泳姿么？遥虽然明白凛擅长蝶泳，但是对于完全不会游泳的新手来说，这种教法也太奇怪。  
「那天在休息室，他不是一直叫着多崇拜你的美吗？今天看你游泳的样子还感动得差点就哭了。按他的美学观来看，海豚泳大概更能让他接受吧，所以能学会都是你的原因。」（注：蝶泳又叫海豚泳）  
凛有些嘲弄语气的解释道。  
「凛……」  
遥有些不解，为什么从那天回校开始，凛的心情就每日愈烈的针对自己。  
「蝶泳需要很好的技巧和强健的体格肌肉，对于姿势的标准要求也最高。怜是个优秀的运动员，不管是对理解动作还是肌肉力量，都在标准水准以上。最先学会蝶泳并不是什么奇怪的事情。」  
凛说话解释的时候并没有看向遥，像是跟海面在对话一样。  
「……有努力的基础的话，掌握方法后总能做到一定程度。就算不能和那些入水如鱼的天才们比。」  
「凛……」遥觉得被沉重的空气堵塞着难以呼吸。  
「三年前的事，对不起。」  
遥游到凛的正面，追看着他的眼睛。  
「你还在介意那件事吗？原本就不是你的错吧？」凛失笑，回视向遥。  
「更何况，因为我的缘故，还让你遇到那种事。」  
「凛……」  
凛从礁石上跳了下来。  
「原本我还担心你会不会有什么心理阴影，不过测试你几次，似乎没什么嘛，而且和真琴也达阵了吧？」  
凛进入水中，开始往岸边继续游去。  
「这样我就可以放心了。不要误会以为我是对你的身体有什么意思。我的假期就要结束，很快就回澳洲。」  
在遥接收到这句话，并听清楚之前，凛已经游到了海的远处。

Chapter 39

「遥酱？」渚伸出手在遥的眼前晃了两晃。  
「你没事吧？」  
遥回过神，看着渚。  
「你不是让我今天把江也叫过来一起吃饭嘛~」  
「遥前辈？」江坐在他的旁边，好奇的看着遥。  
「是有什么事情找我吗？」  
常用的天台屋檐下，遥、真琴、渚、怜、江，坐成一排正在度过例行的午餐时间。遥的心思却还停留在前一天的记忆里。  
「江，凛这次待多久？是真的很快会回去？」  
「哎？哥哥难道没跟你们大家说过吗？」江歪着头诧异道。  
真琴看了一眼遥。  
「凛有跟我和遥都说过是回来休假，但是没有说过在日本停留的时间。」  
「哥哥这次跟往年一样都是请假回来的，因为每年的寒暑假期，哥哥都是有各种训练是不能回国的，和我们相聚的时间很少呢。其实我们家基本都是视频电话沟通的，不过哥哥也很少打电话回家就是了……今年其实跟往年一样，只不过前几年哥哥都没有跟大家联系，就很快又走了。今年倒是回国的当天就说要出门跟大家久违的会面一次。」江咬着筷子，一五一十的说道。  
遥想起那天傍晚还穿着运动服和球鞋在他家门口逗着小猫等自己的凛。  
「那凛酱马上就要走了吗？什么时候？」渚紧张的凑近问道。  
「嗯，就在后天。」  
「哎哎，后天是学园祭啊，大家都得忙，那不是都没有办法去送凛酱和他告别了吗？」

「问我什么时候走？难道你觉得，我们还需要做最后告别吗？」凛从浅水滩往大家发放置行李的地方走去。  
说话的时候，凛头也没回。  
「凛，我不明白……」遥迈步想追上去，但是脚沉重得像灌了铅。  
「你不明白？我也不明白。」凛停住了脚步。  
「我不明白为什么我要回国找你，可能是我还幻想着自己可以和真琴竞争得到你；我不明白为什么我又决定要走，可能是我终于发现抓住你这样的天才就跟我想抓住奥林匹克那样的梦想一样，我还没有配有的资格。」  
「凛……我不知道你是怎么看我的……」遥心绪混乱，对他来说，真琴是无法替代的人，凛何尝不也是，为什么会变成这样对立的关系。  
「我怎么看你？我上次明明说过了吧。」凛终于回过头。  
「为什么你不问自己是怎么看我的？」  
遥放置在沙滩上的行李包突然响起了手机铃声。  
凛走上前，拉开拉链拿出了手机。  
屏幕上显示着「真琴」。  
凛笑着将手机递向遥。  
「不过，我也不是承认真琴就赢了我。跟你这种还没搞清状况的人做爱，到底有什么意思？你们俩在一起做什么事都跟吃饭一样无聊。」

「遥酱！你饭不想吃了吗？」渚的筷子已经插到了遥的便当盒里。  
「遥，在想什么呢？」真琴神色担忧的看着遥。  
「没、什么。」遥看向便当盒，夹起米饭慢慢送入口中，  
「遥前辈，上次凛……前辈教我学会了游泳，我还没来得及谢他。」  
「什么嘛，怜酱，你太礼貌了吧，而且后来凛去找遥了，明明都是我教你的啊~」渚不满的抱怨。  
「但、但是我们一直不顺利，是凛前辈说试试蝶泳的吧。」  
「怜酱，你这个人太过认真了！」  
「哎？但是蝶泳的示范姿势是……」

「那个蝶泳的示范姿势非常精准！啊~不过，还是遥前辈自由自在游动的样子最美！」怜在回家的路上兴奋的跟遥说着学习游泳的过程。  
「好了啦，怜酱，车站到了。」渚挥手向内走去。  
「你先走吧，我跟遥前辈再说一会。」怜说着并目送渚进站后，才回头再看向遥。  
「遥前辈，怎么了？因为刚才我在说的时候，你都心不在焉的……还以为我兴致高昂的说话，会让你打起精神来。」  
怜低头推了推眼镜。  
「……是跟提前先走的凛前辈有关吗？」  
「你跟他们说什么了吗？」遥听到凛的名字，马上问道。  
「没说什么，让是渚教我用蝶泳的姿势而已。」  
「为什么是蝶泳？」  
「他说，有憧憬就能前进，说因为我对遥前辈的……」  
怜的语气越来越认真。  
「我觉得，他一定怀有比我更深的对前辈的执念！所以才会马上想到吧。」

「遥？你在想什么？一直出神。」  
真琴摸了下遥的额头。  
「没事吧？午休时间差不多了，我们下去吧。」

Chapter 40

一直到放学时间，遥仍然在考虑着凛马上就要离开这件事。  
如果不见一面说清楚的话，就搞不明白自己不能介怀的到底是什么，所以身体很自觉的将遥带到了松冈家门前。  
最近都已经是第三次来这儿了。  
「来找哥哥？放学我到家时，哥哥就已经不在家了，我来打个电话吧。」江拿出手机按下快捷拨号。  
从凛的房间里，传出来电话铃声。  
江蹙着眉困扰的挂掉电话。  
「哥哥没有带手机出去……可能是很快就会回来吧？」  
遥点点头，谢绝了江让他进屋等待的建议，走出了松冈家。

在路边，遥看见了大排长龙的队伍，现在是晚饭时间，队伍的源头是上次凛带他去的拉面店。遥顺着队伍走过去，虽然明知道凛应该不在其中，他也顺次的看了每一个人，又进店走了一圈。  
「遥，你的目光真是有够可怕。」遥想起凛当时说了这句话。自己到底是在用什么样的目光看着凛？  
出店门后，遥的视线自然的落在了斜对面不远的百货商店，遥走下扶梯去到负层，看见了那家小店，挂在最外面的那堆海豚吊饰，当时凛把玩了半天，但是最终也没有买。  
老板娘对遥露出微笑，似乎是认出了遥。  
「你的朋友刚才也来了，还买了这个吊饰哦。这次你们两人怎么没一块呢。」  
「哎？」凛刚走过这里？  
老板娘告知了凛离开的方向，遥跑出了商店。  
沿着街边跑，一边注意着四周的人群。有点熟悉的一组色彩闯入了遥的视线。  
遥停在了音像店的玻璃橱壁前。它的上面贴着的一张巨幅的表现主义印象派风格的海报——是凛听的那张CD。遥这个时候才知道那个风格看似很酷的乐队的名字叫The hot sand paradise。  
奇怪的名字。遥想道。  
「遥前辈！」  
「怜？」  
怜小跑着上前来。  
「遥前辈怎么会在这条街上？是来买CD的吗？」刚刚训练完，回家路过的怜，平时经常也会在这里买跑步时候听的CD。  
「不，只是路过，我是刚从凛那儿……」遥觉得解释起来太复杂，准备简单的搪塞过去。  
「凛前辈？他不是之前才在体育场那儿看了会我们的训练，然后说要去公园坐坐？」怜奇怪的反问道。  
公园？  
「怜！谢谢。」  
抛下陷入不知所谓中的怜，遥朝着公园方向跑去，进园不远就是他们曾经坐过的那张长椅，但是现在的上面只坐着一对正在拥吻的情侣。  
遥停下来平息着喘息并四下张望，他的目光落在了公园里供孩童们玩耍的沙坑，有人在里面堆了一个比赛领奖台的三层梯，写着1、2、3。  
「凛……」  
凛的事、漏了重要的地方、总是想不出来、缺失的一环……  
终于，被自己找回来了。  
遥迈开脚步，飞速的向着目的地跑去。  
凛！！！

遥你这家伙，知道我要回来了，竟然还睡得着……  
我想要比你强。  
你知道我是为什么来找你吗？  
这里还真是一如既往的悠闲。  
你那天根本没想过我为什么在这里吧？  
奖杯，就是你好了。  
你为什么要来找我？  
我才不管你们发生什么事呢！  
到嘴的肉，傻瓜才会放。  
……真拿你没办法，我都搞不清楚，我应该高兴好还是伤心好了。  
嗯……就是我现在对你的感觉。  
抱~歉~，打扰你们两个了。  
遥，你要不要去澳大利亚？  
给你留了青花鱼和白粥。  
你让人很焦躁。焦躁到想要要搞坏你……  
我的假期就要结束，很快就回澳洲。

「凛！！！」

Chapter 41

岩鸢小学校门口。  
放学时间早过，校门虚掩着，周围没有人迹，遥正要推门进去，一个校卫模样的大叔突然从拐角处走了出来。  
「哎！你是做什么？不能随便进学校！要关门了。」  
遥停住了脚步。  
「你们这些高中生，没事跑小学来捣什么乱！」  
你……们？  
「老师，之前那个人呢？」遥急切的上前问道。  
「一伙的吧？想做什么呀？那个家伙不知道翻墙还是怎么进来的，站在游泳池那边一动不动的吓人一跳，已经让他走了。」  
「对不起，老师请让我去一下那边！」遥推开了大叔正扶住的大门。  
「喂！喂喂！等一下！」  
那株樱花树，远远就能看见，遥朝着它的方向而去。  
小学时候的游泳池，作为地标一样的樱花树就在它的旁边，现在时节早已春花谢尽，但是粗壮的枝干绿叶繁茂，仍在静静记录岁月流光。  
遥跑到树前，看见小学时候他们在手工课上制作好的砖石，仍然稳固的围砌在树根的四周，守护着泥土，只是上面刻写着各自的愿望和口号，已经随着风尘雨水的吹刷，留下了时间的痕迹。  
前面地上的泥土里，有一组新鲜写下的字迹。  
free！

薄汗从遥的额角不断冒出，打湿发梢，紧贴在脸上，这种感觉，不知道为什么，带着轻微的麻痹刺痛感。  
对不起，凛，我一直没有想起来，你从这里出发的梦想。  
我没有守护着它，没能给你再出发的力量。  
我忘了，我爱着那个努力的少年。

跟校卫大叔道歉，遥离开了学校，站在校门口，他不知道时间过去了多久，接下来又应该去哪.里。  
灯火阑珊中，遥迷失了，仍凭本能将身躯晃悠着带回到家门前。  
「终于等到你回来了。」  
熟悉的声音，从熟悉的角度，唤回了遥的意识。  
「这好像是我第三次到你家了吧？」  
遥转过头，身后出现的人，和上次一样，从阴影处走到了路灯的光线下。  
「江说你有什么急事在找我，非要我——」  
凛的表情僵硬，语气不带一丝感情，像是来传达口信的一个替身，马上就会转身离开。  
「凛！对不起！」遥返身扑住了这个人，是真的，这是真实的现在的松冈凛。  
「对不起？」遥怀里的人震动了一下。  
「遥，你在说什么？」凛双手把遥从自己怀里拉开，带着怀疑的表情观察着遥。  
遥不停的摇头，他说不出话来，害怕自己一张口会毫不自觉的像之前那样说出伤害凛的话来，所以他把手伸进凛的衣服里，这样可以亲身接触这个人的皮肤，把他紧紧抱住。遥把嘴唇送到这个人的耳后、肩头、胸口，这样就可以传达出现在沸腾中的情绪。  
凛一副措手不及的慌乱，试图用手抵挡遥的混乱，但是很快他的气息也变得慌乱。  
凛的手在迫不及待的剥除衣物，闭着双眼享受着深吻的遥感觉到凛腾出手来，反逆着手关上大门，谁也没有心情关心声音是不是确定关上了。两人磕磕绊绊的往房间走去，一路上随手抛弃的衣物，碰翻的摆设物品，撞开的卧室房门，掀掉扔去地上的被毯，遥听见凛在把他放上床的时候似乎嘟哝了一句。  
「算了，吃了再说。」

 

Chapter 42

「现在逃你还来得及，遥……」凛将遥半倚在床头，自己单腿半跪在床上，以居高临下的姿势俯视着遥。  
凛的手里正握着遥的下体，在以玩弄的手势，轻重不一的捏揉着。手指不断触碰到遥的敏感地带又飞快的移动离开，给予刺激又折磨不给足能够享受的力道。  
遥半闭着双眼，呼吸混乱脱力，胸口无序的起伏，颤动着的双手想去摸凛的脸。  
「凛，需要我吗？」  
遥捋起凛垂下的刘海，别入凛的耳后，然后抚摸着凛耳后到脖颈之间的位置。这是凛所讨厌被人摸到的地方，因为会让凛变得呼吸粗重。  
「我需要……被凛需要……」遥清晰而缓慢的吐字，微张着动合的嘴像是不停在索吻一样。  
凛如他所愿的吻了下去，用要咬下来的力度辗转蹂躏着遥的嘴唇。  
「你，太、色、了。」  
凛的语气带着恨意。  
「来不及了，不准逃。」  
干净利落的抛下这句话，凛放开了遥已经红肿麻木的上面，低下头，握着遥的下体含入了口中。  
「啊！」遥发出被咬住一般尖锐短促的叫声，但很快就变成了细小连绵的呜咽。  
「凛、凛……」遥抓住凛的头发，弓起腰身，不由自主的抽送着。  
凛不发一言的卖力吞吐，遥的柱身被完全的含在温暖潮湿的空间，逐渐濡湿的前端一旦涌出爱液，就被舌尖狂乱的舔舐，每深处被吞进一次，就能感觉到凛用力的吸吮压出空气，越来越紧致的包裹住遥的分身，凛的双手同时还配合着进行吞吐的节奏，揉捏玩弄着口腔外面的小球。  
「啊！凛凛！」不知道还能说出什么话，只能尖叫着凛的名字，失禁一般的快感闪电般的烧燃了整个大脑，遥的眼前一片空白，他迫不及待的哆嗦着喷出热液进到了凛的口中。  
「啐！」凛放出遥已经半柔软的下体，将口中的东西吐到了手心，然后涂抹在手指上。  
遥全身轻飘飘的像是已经不属于自己，眼前的一切都还在摇晃，他试图平息下来，静静的看着凛在娴熟的做着这一切。  
「凛，你经验很多吗……」遥微弱的喘着低声问道。  
凛抬眼看了他一眼。  
「别傻了，为了训练，我可是差不多完全在禁欲。」凛又吐出一些，然后更加充分的润湿着手指。  
「因为，你这么熟练，我以为——」  
句子突然的中断了，遥说不出话来，因为凛的手指插入了遥的体内，开始旋转着开闭着深探了进去。  
凛的嘴角扬起一丝邪恶的笑意。  
「你这个笨蛋，在我脑子里，已经操过你成百…上千…过万次了……」  
凛的手指出入着将要插入的入口，试探着寻找敏感的位置。  
「啊……啊……」  
遥张开嘴大声的叫着，不是因为疼痛，而是快感一波一波袭来，除了叫出来以外无法吸收。  
「你太色了。」凛俯视着遥，对他的表情评价道。  
「真应该给你张镜子，让你看看自己现在这副色情的样子。」凛的手指抽出来了一点，旋即又加入了一根同时插进更深的地方。  
「！」遥触电般的绷直了脚尖。  
「本番还没开始啊。」凛更加肆意的扩充着遥的后庭。  
「一会不要叫太大声，不然我就把你内裤塞你嘴里。」凛狠狠的警告着，然后低头，和遥的舌头搅合在一起。  
遥的口腔被刺探被翻转被玩弄，黏腻的水声从脑内传播过去胶着住了耳膜。身体的内部也是同样的节奏，同样的被刺探被翻转，越来越深入，为什么以前没有发现凛的手指有这么长。好热，为什么会这么热，从内到外像是身体所有散热的出口都被堵住了，出不去，呼吸不过来了。  
遥伸手去抱凛的背，可是被吻得使不上力气，虚弱的搭在凛的胸口上。在被扩张入口的同时，体内的那块区域又不断的在被手指刺激，遥的下体再次开始储力变硬抬头。  
「凛，凛！手指不要了~」他难耐的抬起腰，想要去摩擦凛的小腹。  
凛终于拿出了手指，然后捏了捏遥已经硬着挺起的下体。  
「自己把腿抱住，抬起来分开。」凛努力用命令的口吻说道。  
遥对这个指令毫不犹豫的执行，他双手从膝盖后面抱住两腿，大大的张开并抬起臀部，将入口正对展现在凛的视线之下。  
凛喘息着。  
「混蛋，我一点儿成就感也没有。」  
遥疑惑的看着凛在紧盯着自己，却没有马上行动。  
「凛……？」  
「混蛋的是我。竟然看到这样的你，不用撸都硬得发疼了……」凛为了向遥证明这句话，将硕大的坚硬插入了遥的体内。  
因为我们是贪得无厌欲望过头，处在青春末期的高中生吧……  
遥在感受到汹涌的快感热潮冲掉所有意识之前，这样想到了。

破碎的呻吟配合着凛的挺进，遥在克制着音量。  
到底已经做了多久？  
「凛，太久了，我的腰好痛。换个姿势，让我在你上面吧。」  
凛粗重的呼吸着，加速了在遥体内的挺进。  
「……你这辈子都别想在我上面。」  
「？」

「背，磨得好痛了，凛……」  
「让它去疼。」  
嘴里吐出无比冷酷的话语，唇舌却用同样程度的温柔去抚慰遥。  
这个人太别扭了。  
「跟你说过，不准跑神！」吻着的力度变得粗暴起来，凶器在体内肆虐的程度也同样加重了。  
不对，不是别扭，是任性。  
可是，自己被这个任性的人吸引着。因为他不仅仅是任性而已，遥的双手插入凛的头发之中，抓住了这个躁动不安的人。  
不明白的事情，就用皮肤、双眼、身体去感受，这是七濑遥的做法。  
现在明白了，自己喜欢松冈凛。

Chapter 43

遥醒了，但是意识还没有完全回归。  
他听到嗡嗡嗡嗡不断的声音。  
那是家里老旧空调的变压器运转时发出的声音。  
谁在夜里开了空调？  
身体黏腻的不行，昨天晚上一定没有洗澡。  
为什么没有洗澡？  
身体好沉重，下半身有种从内而外被击打过的钝痛感。  
是被怎么了吗？  
遥侧过身体，感觉到有什么东西从自己的体内滑出来了……  
然后他看到了。  
凛的睡颜。  
总是容易拧着的眉头现在修长的舒展着，经常气势凶悍的眼神现在被眼帘盖着，动不动就会露出凌厉的尖齿现在也藏在美好的唇型下。  
这个人，睡着时候的表情，也还算……像是个小天使吧。  
遥摸着凛的脸，划过下眼帘，然后睫毛抖动了会儿，眼睛就睁开来了。  
「早、早晨，遥。」  
凛结结巴巴的，竟然脸红了。

啊，昨晚跟凛做过了。  
告诉遥这一事实的，并不是眼前凛的脸上还挂着欲望的神情，也不是自己身体里传出的麻木甜腻感受，而是空气中缓慢沉淀积累出来的各种液体干涸后腥膻微酸的气味。  
遥深深的吸了一口气，欲望就又横冲直撞的涌入了他的身体。  
凛贴上他的身体，用手搂住遥的腰部拉近，在他的顶动下，两人的下体半硬的开始互相磨蹭，这是个挑逗彼此间忍耐力的情趣游戏。  
十七八岁的小男生，蹭两下床单都硬，更何况眼前是无法移开目光的人。  
「对不起，昨晚睡着了，没有给你做清洗。」凛的语调低沉，凑在遥的耳边，声音里自带磁力一般的沙沙声。  
「我们去浴室吧。」

说作「我们去浴室吧」，想作「我们再来一发吧」。  
就是这么一回事而已。  
遥的身体虽然十分柔软包容力惊人，但实际上痛觉也非常敏感。快感袭来时连绵不断，褪去后则是寸步难行。凛半抱着遥进入浴缸背靠坐着，自己站着先用手测试好蓬头喷出的水温，然后坐在遥的身后给他淋湿头发。  
遥半闭着眼睛，感受水流的轻抚和凛的手指在他发间的按摩捏揉。突然想到，这个人说在幻想里侵犯过自己上万次一定是真的……不然为什么现在给自己洗头发，都能在身后那么硬的顶着。  
「遥……」凛放下了蓬头，任由它被放置在浴缸里扭动着四处乱喷水。凛的双手从遥的双臂间插入，摸向他的胸口，然后揉捻着细小的乳头。遥的手则移动上来盖住凛的手，指导那双手如何让自己更舒服一些。  
遥回过头，轻微的哼吟着，寻找着对方嘴唇的位置。然后，两个人开始了漫长温柔的长吻，触碰、舔舐、离开、移动、再碰触、再舔舐、再离开，像蠢萌的小动物一样，毫无创意的重复着黏糊糊的举动，以此交换和压抑着彼此间的荷尔蒙。  
因为忍耐也是一种催情的伎俩，他们试过后就已知道这种美妙的滋味。  
直到两个人舌尖开始发痛，双手十指交叉握到发痛。凛才决定去抚慰遥早已颤抖着不停分泌出液体的下体。  
「啊……」遥发出煽情的声音，双手不自觉的抓紧了凛的大腿。  
「我给你干活呢，别捣乱。」凛捏了一下手中的东西，让它缩抖了一下，接着就更温柔的加紧了挑逗和抚慰。  
「乖乖的射吧。」凛在施法结束前说出了关键的指示，遥就听话的抖动着身体，将白灼的液体喷入了凛的手中。  
高潮刚过的遥几乎全身瘫软的压在凛的身上，凛的手指轻而易举的就能进入遥的小穴，几乎不需要再扩充，凛稍微用力抬起遥的臀部，下体就能顺畅的插入进去。  
「先帮你做里面的清洁。」凛咬着遥的耳朵，轻声道，然后就开始剧烈的挺进。  
「里面的每一个角落都要洗到……」一边说着，凛一边抱着遥的身体，上下左右的摇晃抬升。  
遥的手指几乎要掐进凛的大腿一般，用力的抓着这个能够得着的唯一支撑物。  
「很痛的，不要抓好不好？」凛皱起眉头，可是遥只能背靠着呼呼的喘气，手指毫不放松。  
「拿你没办法。」凛暂时停下运动，稍微探出身体伸手拿向不远处台面上的橡胶制的蓝色小海豚。  
「呐，抓着这个。」凛坏笑着将大腿上的双手抓下来，然后将小海豚塞进遥的双手，让他握紧。  
「舒服得不行的时候，就死劲抓它好了。」  
浴室里，扑腾的水声、小海豚的吱吱叫声、还有遥喘息中偶尔的细声尖叫，汇成了一首节奏强烈的超长组合曲……  
等到凛终于射出在遥的体内，可怜的小海豚已经被捏得不成形状了。  
两个人坐在浴缸里，轻缓的交换着轻吻，等待体力的回复。  
直到门外传来了人声。

「遥？要迟到啦。」门外传来了真琴的声音。  
「门没关吗？遥你还在吗？」门被拉开的声音。  
接着，没有再传来任何声音。  
因为门外离开的脚步声是浴室内听不见的……  
「脱在地上的衣服。」凛小声的说道。  
遥抬起眼帘看着凛，没有说话。

Chapter 44

「二年A班的七濑遥同学，请午休时间来学年教员室。重复一遍，二年级A班的……」上午最后一节课结束的时候，广播室对着全校发出这样的通知。  
遥早上迟到了，抵达教室的时候，已经是第二节的英语课，铃木老师脸色难看，没有发作，允许他道歉后进入了教室。  
但是，真琴没有给遥道歉的机会，不如说，遥也不确定是不是应该对真琴道歉，又为了什么而道歉。  
课间休息时间依然在埋头看着课程习题的真琴，让遥拿不准能不能打扰他。  
真琴发现自己和凛上床的事情是什么看法呢？遥伏在自己的胳膊上观察着真琴的侧脸，只能看出认真做功课的表情，或者说是让别人认为在认真做功课的表情。  
遥原本以为中午一起去天台午饭的时间里，至少能多一点观察和交流的机会，但是，广播通知破坏了他的想法。

遥进入教员室，美术社的顾问荒木老师和年级班主任老师坐在办公桌前，一起翻看着什么名册。  
「七濑同学，坐吧。」荒木老师招呼道。  
遥看见年级主任拿出一张填写表递到他的面前。  
这是油画新秀选拔赛的空白报名表单纸。  
遥诧异的望向荒木老师。  
「老师们还是决定再和七濑同学谈一次参赛的事情。」  
遥皱起眉头，将填写纸推了回去。  
「七濑同学，应该也知道之前柔道社引起的PTA彻查校内社团的事情吧。」  
彻查？什么意思？遥睁大眼睛的看着荒木老师将纸又放回遥的面前。  
「简而言之，学校和家长方面都认为在社团的人才管理上太过自由和松散，这种做法将无法给学生们提供顺当光明的前途。所以学校的各个社团都将引入考评分数，这个考评中的最重要标准就是参与竞赛的人数和成绩。」  
荒木老师和年纪组长对视了一眼。  
「我们认为这次比赛，七濑同学如果不报名参赛的会是我校的损失。」

「唉？那遥酱就必须去参赛了吗？」渚有些担忧的看着遥。  
等遥从教研室回教室，又去学校便利店买了面包上去天台的时候，只有怜和渚已经吃完了饭，正坐在屋檐下聊明天学园祭的事，江要忙组织工作先回了教室，而真琴不知道什么原因没有上来过。  
「能够看到遥前辈的新作了！」怜单纯的为这件事而高兴。  
遥心情有些阴沉，他没有告诉渚和怜，如果不参赛的话，这次年级英语考试如果分数没有良以上，就得整个暑假强制来参加学校的补习班。  
如果真琴现在身边……  
遥每次遇到麻烦和不知道怎么处理的事，就会习惯性交给真琴，他觉得如果是真琴的决定，那么一定就是对的。  
没有办法交给真琴的情况，第一次出现了。  
遥失措了。

放学时间还没到，遥接到凛的短信，约他在山上神社台阶下见面。  
早上知道真琴来了后，遥就胡乱冲洗身体后赶往学校，连跟凛对话的心情都没有，他这时才想起昨晚做事是做够了，但是还有太多的想法和问题还没有交流过。  
当遥赶到约定地点时，他完全没有想到，凛的开场白会是这句话。  
「中午我和真琴通过电话了。」  
为、为什么会是你先跟真琴说话了？  
遥很想这样问，说出口的却是另一句话。  
「真琴跟你说了什么？」凛和真琴的关系现在到底是怎样？遥在意得不行，两个人为什么还能够像普通熟人一样的随意通电话？  
凛坐在台阶上，用一个舒服自然的姿势伸出长腿架在地面上。  
「我们谈了会。」凛停顿了会，像是在回忆那通电话，又像是在选择该被说出来的词汇。  
「我觉得，你和真琴两人需要分开。」  
凛以坐在高处的视线一动不动的看着遥。  
遥半天说不出话，他好不容易听懂了这句话的意思。  
「凛……你是嫉妒真琴吗？」不然凛为什么会说出让自己和真琴分开的话？  
「你和真琴早就做过了，我为什么要现在来嫉妒。」凛笑了。  
隔了小会儿，凛的脸上恢复了惯常的耍酷神情，又补充了一句。  
「……就算你们还没做那时，我也早就嫉妒够了。」  
遥张了张嘴，想不出应该用什么话接下去。  
那你们到底说了什么？

Chapter 45

「这个事情，等你跟真琴沟通的时候，自己再去想吧。」凛站了起来，拍了拍身上沾染的泥土。  
「今天找你出来，是想谈别的事情。」凛的声音有些低沉。  
「能陪我去一个地方吗？」

凛双手合掌放在眉间，对着墓碑，口中念念有词。  
墓碑上写着「松冈家」，这里是凛幼时就在海难中遇难的父亲所安息之地，也是凛决定朝着奥林匹克之梦冲击的起点之处。  
遥还是第一次来到这个地方，站在这个高耸空旷的位置，视线可以远远跨过岩鸢市，俯瞰到浩瀚大海与地平的边际。  
「遥。」凛回过头，神情并不带悲伤。  
「谢谢你，然后提前跟你说声……再见。」  
再……什么见？  
汗水从遥的额头往下滴，滑入他睁大的眼睛里，十分刺痛。

遥为自己的慌乱程度而感到震惊，他在回家的路上已经好几次撞到了行人。  
江不是早就说过了麽？凛的回澳时间就是在明天啊。大家当时还一起很遗憾的说那天是学院祭，没有办法去给凛送行。  
最应该为凛感到高兴的不应该是自己吗？凛即使接受了凡人资质的前提，也重新建立了身为努力家的自尊和骄傲，找到了新的动力朝着目标再次出发。  
凛不是已经足够温柔的感谢了自己，并深情的表白了吗？在凛父亲的墓碑前，说着「只要想到曾经得到过遥的爱，就足够充满能量前进」这样的话，然后深深的抱住握紧手。  
跟凛已经尽情尽兴的做过了，不是应该很满足吗？对那个任性又别扭，但是天真也热血的对手兼友人，完全充分的表达了心里一直存有的爱意。  
遥蹲在街道的路灯下，看着布满繁星的天空发呆，他想起凛在他家屋檐下说的那句话。  
「日本的月光跟澳洲真的不一样，遥。」  
现在根本看不见什么月光啊，凛！  
遥搞不明白现在自己为什么这么慌乱，他没有问凛什么时候回来，是进入奥运资格参赛后回来？是东京奥运会时回来？还是拿到奖牌后才回来？因为不管是哪个答案，都是遥不可及的未来。  
遥从来没有想过凛什么时候回来，只是因为他根本没去想过发现喜欢凛后，凛离开自己的情形。  
几个经过的路人停下脚步，关心的问他是否需要帮助，遥只能缓慢机械的摇头。  
他现在很需要帮助，但是，真琴不在这里。  
真琴还会不会帮自己？

遥很晚才回到家附近，爬台阶的时候他已经决定直接先去真琴家。  
按了许久门铃后，真琴爸爸一个人穿着睡衣来开门了。  
「抱歉，这么晚来打扰……但是有些事情想跟真琴……」遥低着头说道。  
「真琴今天不在家睡啊。」真琴爸爸抓了抓头发，脸上都是困惑。  
「小遥不知道吗？真琴没有告诉你？他最近这几天都不在家睡啊。有时候去外婆家帮忙照顾莲和兰，有时候去医院陪妈妈。」  
真琴妈妈进医院了？  
「啊，小遥不用紧张，只是呼吸道方面的老毛病，上次因为真琴感冒被传染了，掉以轻心没有在意后，变得严重起来。医生建议干脆做手术处理，以后会轻松不少。真琴觉得是自己疏忽的原因，所以坚持要在病床边做陪护。」  
「小遥如果急事找的话，直接打个电话给真琴吧。」  
真琴妈妈病了、有时候要去照顾兰和莲、晚上在病房做陪护、上次感冒不久后就发生的事……  
这些，真琴一件也没有跟遥说起过。  
遥觉得从心底升起冰冷的感觉，全身的水分都被冻结。

Chapter 46

遥一直有选择困难症。比如每天选择要带的速写本时候，好几本同样封皮颜色的本子都会被他摊开在床上，不知道带哪本才好。有时候他会在他看起来有些偏红色的封皮和偏绿色之中犹豫半天，最后选择了正蓝色的——这种情况也有。  
「记得明天带上画具，学院祭的社团活动需要用。」  
昨天临出教员室的时候，荒木老师这样追加了一句。  
遥握着下巴犹豫了半天后，选择了之前经常用来涂鸦人物的那本，里面差不多都是真琴的裸体画。

今天是学院祭的日子，一个学校把学院祭日期确定在期末考试前已经很不正常，而为了突出学校重视社团活动，不是以班级为单位，而是以社团来各自设展，就更让人无语。  
如果说渚所在社团的活动是选了一间闲置的教室用黑布蒙上，然后在里面播放海洋生物纪录片还不算离奇的话，怜所在的陆上部在操场上划了一块地盘，每个人轮番上前进行拉伸体操表演，实在耻度有点大。  
遥在去年这个时候还没有加入美术社，所以也不清楚会是什么样的活动，他进了学校大门，先去的是柔道社的部活区找真琴。  
昨晚回家后，遥到底还是没能打出电话，一则是担心医院的晚上接电话不方便，二则是更想当面跟真琴对谈。  
门口已经大排长龙，都是女生，堵住了门口，只能听见里面传出来御子柴大声在说话。  
「我们柔道社都是三大五粗的糙爷们吗？」御子柴的吼声。  
「不是！」社员众人的应和声。  
「我们柔道社的肌肉有多棒！」更大的吼声。  
「超级棒！」更大声的回应。  
「我们今天的学院祭活动主题是？」  
「泳！装！咖！啡！厅！」  
「Kayayayayya~」排队女生的尖叫声时起彼伏。  
遥一边分开排队的人群，一边往里面挤去。  
「哟！遥！」御子柴站在人群中央的高处，一眼看见了遥，利落的跳了下来。  
「请问，真琴他……」遥视线扫过这群全都裸着上身，只穿着泳裤，单手持托盘的咖啡厅服务员们——之所以能够看出是咖啡厅服务员[前面补一段。遥和真琴在路上碰见御子柴在内裤店买泳裤。然后真琴说起他陪遥买内裤的事，遥的心里都在考虑凛的事，没有意识。]，不仅是因为他们的托盘上放着咖啡杯，更重要的裸着上身，却偏偏系着黑色的蝴蝶领结。  
这群人中没有发现真琴的身影。  
「真琴早就在今天请假了，你不知道吗？」御子柴和往常一样双手交叉抱在胸前，只不过配上今天的打扮有点怪异。  
「请……假？」遥当然不知道。  
「大概是PTA找我们开完会后，他就跟我说了吧。说想要为比赛多练习，今天去城里的柔道场馆里实战。我觉得那小子是不想参加今天的活动，太害羞了，不过还是放他一马了。」  
御子柴带着爽朗笑容做出解释。  
「是这样啊……」  
一旁挤上来一个穿着柔道服还没换装的新人，满脸通红弱弱的插话了。  
「主将！我们真的……不是在提供色情服务吗？」  
「这叫什么色情服务？！这是我们柔道社继承下来的传统！电视上还放男子游泳社的日常动画片，全是特写镜头，不是更让小孩子看了后把持不住？」  
「主将，你还看那种动画片啊……」  
遥连向御子柴主将告别的心情都没有，他挤出人群，摸出裤袋里的手机，打开看着通讯录。  
打个电话给真琴吗？  
只是巧合，还是自己被真琴刻意避开了？  
遥握紧了手机。

「啊，遥前辈。」旁边正在排队队伍里的一个女生叫了他。  
遥回过头，看见了常出现在柔道社门口围观人群的两个女生，名字读音跟自己一样的年级代表还有美术社的后辈，叫自己的是后辈佐藤。  
「真琴不在。」遥看了一眼叫晴香的那个女生，淡淡的说道。  
美术社的佐藤应该都是在陪她，另一个很明显每次都是冲着真琴来的。  
「谢谢前辈，我知道的。只是过来欣赏一下柔道社的传统活动。」她甜甜的笑着，点头有礼的表示感谢。  
什么啊，是不是全世界只有我不知道？遥不由的心情阴沉凝重。  
「遥前辈……」佐藤小声的说道。  
「前辈现在不去美术社团吗？刚才荒木老师还有三年级的前辈开始点人名，安排人手就位了。」  
「嗯。」遥点点头，迈步去往美术社。

Chapter 47

美术社的门口挂着一张绘板，上面写着「人像速画，每张500円」。  
简单明了，不愧是老牌大社的作风。既不用花去太多时间做布置和准备，也可以充分展现社团实力给PTA方面看，还有活动收入。  
遥走进室内，摆着两排对应的椅子，中间一张拼接起来的超长桌子，每对椅子中间的桌子上都放着一张名片牌，写着一些社员的名字。  
「七濑遥」的名字在最里面的位置。  
「七濑同学。」荒木老师看到了遥进来，向他招手。  
「一会活动时间就开始了，你就当做练手吧。坐那儿。」  
遥默不作声的走过去，拉开椅子坐下，从包里拿出速写本，开始一页一页的翻看。  
除了各种水的画像，最多的是真琴的画像。  
进行裸体的人体写真练习画的时候，本来就是练习比例和骨骼肌肉的涂画，通常不画头部和五官也没有关系，但是，遥总是很认真的把脸的样子画成真琴。  
因为这样看起来感觉更好。  
「遥……画册千万不要让别人看到了。」真琴无奈的垂着眉毛说。  
明明画得很好看，为什么不能被人看到，当时遥心里这么想。  
现在，遥慢慢翻看着一张张画面，开心笑着的真琴、无奈皱眉的真琴、温柔凝视的真琴、苦恼叹气的真琴、脸红尴尬的真琴、歪着头在休憩的真琴，和自己走过太多并没有被珍惜时光的真琴……靠得越近越习惯，越习惯就越容易忽视。  
遥啪的合上了速写本，收进包内。  
「七濑同学，开始给客人画画吧。」一位前辈领过来某位女同学，示意她坐在遥的对面。  
遥点了点头，拿起桌面上的画笔。  
「您好。」女同学摆出因为紧张而僵硬的笑容。  
「画好看点可以吗？」遥拿起铅笔，唰唰唰的在纸面上快速涂画。  
「哎？」女同学诧异的反问道。  
「画好看点……」遥继续紧盯着纸张，完全没有看向模特，手指毫不停滞的流畅划动。  
「啊！是的，务必。麻烦七濑同学了。」女同学鞠了躬，再次努力调整摆出姿势和表情。  
教室里一片安静，只听见笔尖摩擦纸面的声音，急缓轻重，落起不一。  
「啪。」遥率先放下笔。  
「画好了。」  
「啊，好快啊，谢谢。」女同学笑着接过画像，看到画面的时候表情瞬间呆滞了。  
「这、个、是？」  
「怎么了？」一旁协助场控的荒木老师走上前来，接过女同学手中的画纸。  
「这个画像，不是……」  
「是柔道社的橘真琴同学吧！」女同学认出来后，语气带着欣喜的叫道。  
「七濑君，这是怎么回事？」  
荒木老师无奈的转头对女同学。  
「请去前面拿回之前的付费吧。」  
「啊，不不，老师，请一定要把这张画像卖给我……」  
「铃铃铃。」手机恰时响起。  
真琴？！  
遥迅速拿出来打开看。  
屏幕上出现的是「凛」。  
「凛？」遥一边接通电话，一边把桌上的东西扫进包里，往教室外跑去。  
「七濑？」  
「七濑同学？」  
遥毫不顾忌身后老师和同学的阻止声，继续快步前行。  
「凛，你在哪里？」

遥跑出校门，凛正站在一辆的士旁边，对他招手。  
「你是……」遥望了一眼的士车内的行李包。  
「现在准备去机场，我来是想再跟你告别一次。」凛走近一些，认真的看着遥的面孔。  
「凛……」遥心情复杂的低下了头。  
两人之间的空气变得沉重。  
「喂喂，虽然没有多长时间，但是我之前给你补习的英语有用吗？」凛装出活泼的语调。  
「马上你们就要期末考试了，即便不是升学高中，但是你也不要再让铃木老师继续内伤了吧？」凛挑高了一边的眉毛，抓住遥的肩膀。  
「别说这些没用的事。」遥语气不善的快速回复道。  
「遥……」抓住肩膀的那双手慢慢的把掌握中的那个人，牵引到了怀里。  
「本来想陪你过生日的，但是之前我以为留在这里也没意义了，就订了今天的机票。」  
遥没有回答什么，他差点忘了6月底就是自己的生日。  
眼前的一切让他觉得不真实，凛马上要走了，真琴完全见不到，剩下他一个人，竟然什么决定也下不了。  
「嘀！」的士司机轻按了一下喇叭，探出头来对着凛说道。  
「客人，时间？」  
凛挥手示意他再等一下。  
「遥，你今年的生日愿望是什么？」凛扶住遥的身体，从怀里出去。  
「没什么。」遥每年的生日都没有许愿的习惯。  
「那你的愿望给我吧，我替你许。」  
遥虚弱的点了点头。  
「啊，真拿你没办法，你这样的表情我会走不掉的……」凛抱住他，用力把遥的头按在怀里好一会儿，紧得两个人都无法呼吸的程度。  
「那，我走了。」终于还是说出了这句话。  
如果不是在现在可以放开手中遥的凛，不是毫不回头搭进前往机场的士的凛，不是决心在澳大利亚再次追逐梦想的凛……那就不是遥曾经认识曾经喜欢现在爱着的那个松冈凛。

Chapter 48

「凛酱已经走了吗？」渚塞着满嘴的饭，在震惊中说话，米饭喷得到处都是。  
「嗯。」遥捏拿着手中的青花鱼三明治，半天没有送入口中。  
「遥酱……」渚担心的看着遥。  
「对了，遥酱！你准备参加比赛的主题决定要画什么了吗？」渚总是瞬间能够拿出精神百倍的样子，打破不良的气氛。  
遥根本还没来得及考虑这个问题。  
「没什么想法。」  
「遥酱不如打电话给真琴酱，商量一下吧？」  
「嗯，等真琴回来后……」  
「回来后？」渚疑惑的看着遥。  
「真琴酱不是已经为了准备比赛提前出发了吗？」  
「什么？」遥握着三明治的手突然开始发抖。  
「柔道社都在啊？比赛日期不是还有好几天吗？」  
「不是啊，真琴酱亲口说的，比赛的服装用具什么的，他昨天都已经提前拿走了吧。」  
刚才和御子柴主将对话的时候，并没有谈到真琴什么时候回来。  
「那、考试呢？」遥连声音也开始发抖。  
「啊！对哦！还有期末考试啊。」渚皱眉望着天空。  
「奇怪，真琴是怎么处理考试的呢？」  
遥把手中还没吃过的三明治扔进了渚的怀里。  
「哎？遥酱！你去哪里？」  
「去柔道社！」

「是啊。咦？我刚才没说吗？真琴全部都没告诉你吗？」御子柴主将正在吃着便当。  
「不、不知道。」  
「真琴已经确定为团体赛的正选出场，这个知道吗？」  
「不……」  
「PTA上次跟我们开会时候说跟东京的柔道名校结成了兄弟学校，希望大家好好表现，所以刚好二年级的真琴才这么认真的备战吧。」  
「东……京？」  
「如果在比赛中表现优异的话，就能作为特送生转学过去。整一学年啊。那个学校还是优质的升学高中。」  
「转……学？」  
「学校方面也很支持，这次特别让真琴不用参加期末考试，真琴明天应该已经在东京参加入学测试了吧。」  
「考……试……」  
「你不会都不知道吧？你前些天不都跟真琴在一起吗？」御子柴奇怪的看着目瞪口呆的遥。  
对，前些天自己不是一直跟真琴都在一起吗？  
为什么自己什么都不知道？  
为什么不知道？  
为什么？

遥拿起手机，好不容易控制住手指，按下按键，他什么能做好的灵敏双手，从来没有失控过。  
铃声一次又一次的响起，没有回应的接听声。  
真琴可能在上厕所，真琴可能没有听到铃声，真琴可能睡着了，真琴可能把手机弄丢了，真琴不可能不接我的电话！  
遥拼命稳住双手，再次重播了号码。  
大约又响了近十声，传来了接通的声音。  
「真、真琴？」  
遥听到手机里传出来淡淡的音乐声和嘈杂的人声，遥不知道真琴在哪里，他只能把手机更贴近耳朵一些，不遗漏里面的任何声音，连微弱到几乎听不见的电流也进入了遥的脑海。  
这样持续了不知道多久，终于传来了真琴的声音。  
「遥。」真琴只是简简单单这么喊了遥的名字。  
Ha-ru。  
真琴式的发音。  
真琴的声调，总是有点在担心，总是温柔得有点甜，总是轻轻的收住尾音。  
遥确定了在电波的另一端，是七濑遥一直以来依赖且无法失去的橘真琴。  
「遥……？你还好吗？」  
不好，遥觉得现在非常不好，无法自由行动的七濑遥一点也不好。  
「真琴，为什么我什么都不知道？」  
遥大声的对着手机里的真琴质问道。  
「……」  
遥没有听到真琴的回答，但是，遥其实已经自己想到了答案。  
真琴如果不说出来，遥就什么都注意不到。  
遥想起真琴发烧那段时间不能说话的状况。  
真琴总是想着遥的事情，真琴全部都是为了遥。喜欢七濑遥，这是橘真琴的人生设定。可是，这是不对的，单方面是不对的……  
明明自己那么那么喜欢真琴，喜欢得不行，这也不是爱吗？  
就算相处的时间再怎么长，就算身体再怎么接触，不说出来就不能心意相通的两个人，并不是爱情。  
「真琴，教我怎么和你恋爱。」  
对面安静了片刻后。  
传来了挂断的声音。  
Chapter 49

没有真琴来敲门的那些早上，遥会迟到。  
于是，变得不得不每天都坐电车上学。  
而没有真琴一起坐电车的时候，遥发现自己总是经常忘记带钱包零钱。  
在一个人多次乘坐电车后，遥第一次遭遇到了痴汉。

「为什么我们要站这儿？」遥被真琴推进了车门口处的夹角里。  
「因为，你老在电车上发呆……」真琴站在他的正对面，用背部挡住挤压过来的人群。  
「哦。」遥歪头靠在座架上，放空望着窗外。

遥已经习惯站在电车门口的夹角处，然而，现在站在真琴位置的，是一个喷着粗气的中年上班族，他假装头扭在别的方向，下体却在摩擦着遥的腰线。

如果是女子高中生，遇到另一半突然离开不在自己身边的情况，会怎么样？  
遥并不知道。  
但是，男生是不会把挂断的电话再重拨过去，也不会在晚上抱着被子默默流眼泪，更不会一咬牙买张新干线的车票去东京。  
把生活继续下去，把该做的事情认真做好，填充满所有的时间，让自己觉得可以做到忍耐下去。想不出事情会如何发展，也说服自己去相信有能力解决问题，哪怕毫无根据。  
这是男子高中生的想法。

「遥酱！你后来有没有狠揍电车上的那个猥琐男？」渚放下手中的筷子，怒气冲冲的问道。  
「不。」遥抬起双手，看着手掌。  
「并没有。」他动了动纤长的十指。  
「因为不想在这个关键的时期受伤或者出什么其他意外。」  
遥已经确定了新秀比赛的参赛主题，目前正在抓紧时间追赶时间进度。只是在电车上被猥亵了，并没有什么大不了。  
「遥前辈！我去接你吧。陆上部早上的训练我会跟老师请假的！反正我每天可以晨跑到你家。」怜激动的主动请缨。  
「谢谢。我已经买了新的闹钟，这样就不会迟到了。」遥平静的说道。  
「我的午休时间就此结束，去美术社了。」

走在教室的走廊上，遥想象着如果是真琴现在这里，他会是怎样的反应，跟渚和怜有什么样的区别？  
那个人怕黑、怕鬼、怕虫、怕自己哭，但是比谁都厉害。因为害怕是一种了不起的反应机制，它能够让人灵敏的防备和规避危险。  
「遥，什么都不怕呢。」  
不懂害怕，所以直到失去后才目瞪口呆。

遥进入社团教室，掀开画架的盖子，画布上呈现的是成型完成了大面积肌理的底稿。白色半透明的底料都已经差不多干透，油画特有的那种介于二维和三维之间的立体感跃跃欲出。  
平面阴影勾勒出海水的暗涌、月光的轻抚、树影的婆娑，还有画面中间一只正在洄游搜寻什么的海豚。

真琴更柏拉图一些，遥是感官动物。  
「哎……真琴，你是不能勃起吗？」  
「不、不是的，只是不能跟遥做这种事？」  
「为什么不能？」  
真琴是想和自己做才做的吗？  
真琴是害怕自己被凛带走才做的吧？  
遥拿起画笔在调色板上沾取了象牙黑，开始涂抹进海面深处。

教室外面出现嘈杂的人声，以及拖动道具的动静。  
校园喇叭在一阵调音的乱响后，传出校长的发言。  
「同学们！上午接到消息，本校柔道社在团体赛中已经成功进入四强，也是本县最好的总体分数，获得了历史上的突破！」  
嗡嗡嗡嗡的广播回音声。  
遥停下了画笔。  
「呃~为此我们临时决定下午的课程，改为全校师生在大礼堂集合，观看上午比赛录制的比赛视频。」

全校成员聚集在学校大礼堂。白色幕布被挂上舞台，灯光全灭，投影仪接驳到播放仪器的信号，很快将比赛视频呈现在了幕布上。  
遥抱着膝盖坐在前排，从这个角度，看起来像是在仰望巨人一样，真琴和其他同伴一起威风堂堂的入场站在赛场中绿色的榻榻米上。  
「真琴……的段位，是白带吗？」遥指着真琴腰间的白色腰带。  
「不是啦。大型运动会上为了便于分辨，都是一方系白色腰带，一方系红色腰带，跟段位没有关系。」旁边的渚解释道。  
「啊啊！真琴同学太棒了！」旁边的女生们叫道。  
「凝聚学校荣誉感……」渚小声的凑近遥的耳畔。  
「所以学校才组织大家来看。」  
遥转过视线回到了屏幕上。  
御子柴主将已经上场，把对手背翻在地并压制着。  
「有效！」屏幕里的裁判做出了判断。  
「哇！太好了！」周围的同学和老师高兴的鼓掌。  
「遥酱不明白没关系，就把它当做得分的一种就行了。」渚贴心的用手肘靠了靠遥。  
「……」遥站起身来，转身往外走去。  
「遥酱？真琴还没出场呢？」  
「嗯，我去美术社了。」  
真琴没有自己在身边，也会努力着前进。  
一无所知的自己。

「恋爱是一种修炼，只有在它的面前，没有什么天才。」奶奶抱着小遥在怀里摇啊摇。  
「小遥现在还是个被人讨厌的天才。」奶奶笑道。

熊打了一巴掌，鱼跳进水里走了，七濑遥已经从天才变成了凡人。

Chapter 50

「铃铃铃铃铃铃……」勉强睁开的眼前一片朦胧，是天还没完全亮透吧？  
遥迷迷糊糊的想，闹钟为什么这个时间会响？  
躺在床上看天花板，遥凝神试图唤醒自己。  
「铃铃铃铃铃铃……」还在不知疲倦的叫唤着。  
遥摸向床头拿起闹钟，液晶屏上显示的时间是AM6:00，遥按了一下按钮，但是没有反应，铃声仍然从家里的某个地方传出来，  
「啊！」遥弹跳般的从床上爬起来往外跑去。  
是手机来电铃声。

「喂喂，小遥~」接通的手机里传来一个中年女性的声音。  
「啊……是妈妈。」遥叹了口气，双腿一软坐倒在地面上。  
「怎么啦，还没睡醒吗？」窸窸窣窣的声音，不知道妈妈那边在干什么。  
「嗯，早安。」遥把手机用肩膀夹在耳朵上，拉开冰箱门拿水。  
「小遥！生日快乐！」手机那边突然传来爸爸凑近了大喊的声音，然后是砰砰砰的拉炮和扎破气球的声音。  
「你忘了吗？今天是你的生日。」妈妈兴奋的说道。  
遥愣住了，已经到6月30号了吗？  
对，学校马上要放暑假，今天是最后一天上课。  
「不能每次都落后真琴，爸爸妈妈要做第一个给你生日祝福的人！虽然我们今年也没法回来给遥庆祝生日，不过我们知道遥有真琴在……」手机里妈妈还在开心的说着。  
啊，真琴……  
之所以忘了今天是自己的生日，是因为今年没有了那个人在一大早就跟自己说生日快乐。  
遥「嘭」的关上了冰箱门。

终于安抚完父母，保证了自己并不会因为他们又没有回来而觉得悲伤寂寞难过后，遥挂断了电话往卧室走去。  
正准备放下手机，他发现还有一条未读短信。  
「凛？」  
发送时间来自于半小时前，内容为简单的「遥，生日快乐。还有，你让给我的生日愿望，我已经帮你许好了。」  
遥想了一下时区，决定回拨过去。  
「您拨打的电话已关机……」  
突然，确实有点悲伤寂寞难过了。

中午在天台上，渚和怜还有江都送上了生日礼物，渚是一套《与鲨鱼共舞》+《海豚与鲸鱼》+《海洋奇幻世界》的3D+2D套装，上面还写着全新IMAX 3D电影技术。怜送了一套256支装的蝴蝶牌水彩颜料经典装。江送的是一件紫色的长款泳裤，  
「哥哥常用的牌子和码数，应该和合身吧。暑假来了，遥前辈去海边游泳的话，一定用得上。」她补充道。  
遥正想着到底要不要开口邀请大家晚上去家里——因为真琴不在而没有人提前订蛋糕，如果叫大家去家里玩，也只能招待烤青花鱼和水。  
「遥酱，生日蛋糕我就不去吃了，最近吃坏肚子了……」  
「呃，今天放学后必须去暑假的补习班交报名费。」  
「那我一个人，就好意思去了……」  
「哦，没有关系，谢谢大家的礼物。」  
以前的生日都是遥和真琴一起过，有时候去真琴家过，从来没有办过生日会，所以临时要招待大家对遥来说反而是重大的负担，  
遥抱了一堆东西回教室刚坐下，被文化委员通知说去一下年级教研室。

「七濑同学，画作已经完成了吧？」荒木老师整理着手头的文件问道。  
「嗯。」这几天遥全身心都投入在绘画中，学校对他晚上画画白天上课睡觉的事睁只眼闭只眼，就连英语考试前也给他临时「特别」补了课。  
在刚涂完底料的时候，荒木老师来观看画作给予意见，指着海豚周围的海域问道是不是光影对比显得太空旷，整个画面的构图单薄。  
遥回去想了想，第二天在旁边加了一条巨大的鲸鱼和腾跃的鲨鱼。荒木老师吓得下巴都要兜不住，但是半晌后，又摸着下巴，点头说很有超现实主义的味道，一定能获得赏识。  
于是，作品就这么按照这种计划逐步完成了。  
「那么，今天我就带去参选了，一定会有好结果的！」荒木老师喜气洋洋的说道。  
遥点点头走出办公室。  
依然对参赛没有什么感觉，画画是因为笔在那里想要表达，游泳是因为水在那里想要感受，遥是被水爱着，被笔爱着，被一切手工活爱着的天才。如果被水嫌弃，被笔讨厌，遥就会变得什么也做不了。  
就像凛有自己的目标而离开，真琴因为被忽视而放弃离开。  
因为没有什么恋爱的天才。  
真是最糟糕的一天，竟然在这个时候想明白这些。

放学后遥一个人往商店街走去，准备在便利店买个现成的小蛋糕，路上遇到了御子柴。  
「哟！遥~」御子柴依然是健气十足的打招呼方式。  
柔道社取得了历史最佳成绩，三年级荣光满载的形式退役，带名字的合照永远被记录在社内的入门处。  
真琴所在级别的单人比赛被排在日程表的后段，加上要处理转校方面的手续，一直留在东京。  
「真琴昨天回来了吗？」御子柴问道。  
遥没有说话，因为他并不知道真琴到底回来没有。  
「虽然个人赛的成绩不太好，不过那也是再正常不过的情况。如果初学不到一年就能够称霸县内的话，其他人都得去剖腹自裁了。」御子柴看遥的脸色不佳，还以为是他对比赛结果在意，于是耐心的安慰他。  
「御子柴前辈，这时候来这边做什么呢？」遥转移开话题。  
「哦，我是来归还道具的。」御子柴举起手中的塑料袋，能够看到里面放的是上次学院祭扮演泳装咖啡用到的特殊领结。  
「啊，对了，遥，这个送给你吧。」御子柴从袋子里拿出一个抛到遥的身上。  
「真琴该戴没戴过的。嘿嘿。」

买了一个小蛋糕，手里还拿着奇怪的领结，遥打开家门。  
「我回来了。」他一边脱鞋，一边习惯性的小声说到。  
「欢迎回来。」屋内传来了熟悉的男声。

Chapter 51

脱到一半的鞋子，滑稽的挂在遥的脚上摇摇欲坠。  
他用难以置信的眼神看着从屋内走向玄关迎接自己的这个人。  
「你、」那个人微笑着，接过遥手中的蛋糕，完全不管它会否被砸坏，就这么任它作为自由落体掉到地上。  
「怎么、」那个人一只手夺过遥手中的领结，另外一只手开始摸遥的脖颈顺着锁骨往下滑进领口内。  
「会在、」那个人的嘴唇凑过来，舔遥的下巴周围，故意露出牙齿挑逗着刮过遥的上唇。  
「这里……唔，嗯嗯。」遥想要问的话刚刚出口，就被堵住再也不能多话。  
肉食性的动物在凶猛的撕咬，在进攻他的口腔，突入式往喉咙深处闯去，遥被弄得头晕目眩，几乎搞不清自己到底是在被吃还是想要吃掉这个人。  
几乎在没有意识之下，衬衣的纽扣已经被完全剥开。等发觉到衣服挂在两边肩膀上，被往下拽了好几次而失败后，遥试图用手推开这个人。  
「凛，等等，凛！」  
凛露出牙齿满意的笑起来，把遥的双手往后一绞，缩起来的双肩光滑细腻，凛用牙齿咬着衣领，慢慢往下蹲把衬衣拉到遥的手腕处。  
遥的手腕被衬衣锁住，他挣脱了两下，凛就更用力的抓住衬衣往下。  
蹲在身下的凛抬头，冲他魅惑一笑，慢慢的靠近遥的下体，用牙齿咬住了眼前裤子的纽扣。  
为什么你这么爱咬啊……遥的胸口里膨发出无法言语的酸涨感。他的大腿开始发痒，膝盖交替着哆嗦，小腿几乎要抽筋了。  
裤子……也被褪到了脚踝了。  
近乎全裸的遥就这么站在玄关处，双手被衣服扣住，双脚被裤子扣住，全身不停细微颤抖着看着眼前坐在地上满意欣赏自己成果的家伙。  
「凛……」好像不是从遥的喉咙，而是不真实空间里发出来的哀求声。  
「等等，让我再看会。」凛的目光毫不留情的扫描遥的肉体。  
遥咬住唇，低下眼帘。  
再被盯下去，一定会勃起的。  
隔着一扇还没来得及完全关上的门，比全裸还要难堪的被自己脱下的衣物绑锁着，全身穿戴整齐的爱人以舔舐般的炽热视线持续盯着，遥脑海里冒出了「视奸」这个词。  
凛终于开心的站了起来，身上搂住遥的腰，然后以缓慢得不行的节奏，伸手绕到遥的背后，把衣服从遥的手腕上慢慢剥下。  
故意的……好恶劣……遥剧烈的呼吸着。  
被紧紧拉近的腰，让下体和凛的腰带上又凉又尖的金属部分紧贴着，凛每用手拉动一下遥手上的衣物，遥就会忍不住的往后退，但是会被更用力的拉近，受到更大的痛感刺激。  
「不要着急动嘛，帮你脱。」凛用非常高兴，几乎兴高采烈的语气这么说着。  
如同酷刑一般的考验，衣服终于被脱下，凛拎着它轻轻丢在脚下。  
「可爱的殿下，连衣服也要人伺候的王子，接下来让我来继续帮你脱裤子吧。」凛的情绪越来越高昂。  
「不、不要。」遥小声的抗议着，却没有再试图推开凛。  
凛抱紧遥往后退，一步步向卧室走去，如同跳舞漫步一般，牵引着双腿被绊的遥，慢慢往前走。  
「不要什么？不要我帮你许的愿吗？」凛亲了下遥的眼睛。  
「许愿？」  
「对啊，你的愿望实现了，我来陪你过生日。」  
「……」  
遥并没有想过这样的愿望，但是他不能欺骗自己说，现在自己更希望凛身在澳大利亚，哪怕是在做着游泳训练，是在想念着他。  
凛现在站在里，用体温告诉遥他不是一个人，这意味着花费了数万元的机票钱和至少11个小时的交通时间——遥知道早上那个已关机的电话原因了。  
凛似乎很满意遥感动的表情，顺势抬起遥的腿，依次左右两边让它们从裤子中脱离。  
「虽然被绑着不错，不过脱光也很好。」  
凛满意的甩着手中的黑色领结，另一只手轻轻一推，就把遥放倒在床上。  
「马上就给你生日礼物。」  
凛伸出舌头划过嘴角，咧出得意的笑容，跨坐在遥的腰身上，然后拉下裤链。

「喀拉——」没有被按门铃，也没有招呼声，没锁上的大门就这样被拉开了。  
遥马上坐起身来，伸手抓过身旁的毛毯，顺势想要将凛推下身去。  
但是凛反而利用体重施加了力度往下坐，压制住遥的动作。  
脚步声时缓时停的传来，但无疑是朝着卧室越来越近。  
「凛！」遥又推了一下身上的人。  
凛不动声色的继续望向卧室门口。  
「你们两个，是不是每次做都不关门，还必须一路脱衣服扔地上？」  
真琴的身躯逐渐出现在门口，手里举着沿路捡起来的遥的衣服和裤子。

Chapter 52

「真琴，你把遥吓坏了。」凛语气平静的摸着遥的胸口，试图让遥躺下。  
因为遥一直抖个不停，胸口急剧的起伏，脸色通红的望着真琴，眼睛里全是这个人，视线要带着他跑下床的程度。  
「我可还从来没有见过那么惊慌失措的遥。」凛不无恶意的嘲讽道。  
「真、真琴？」遥轻声的问道，像是声音只要再大一点，真琴就会幻化成烟雾然后消失一样。  
真琴没有回应，只是慢慢的朝着遥走近。  
直到站到床头前，真琴完全无视凛的存在，把手中遥的衣服裤子丢进了床里。  
遥紧张的仰头看着真琴，比起那天在校大礼堂看着幕布上投影的巨人，眼前的真琴更让他觉得压迫力十足。  
禁不住吞咽下一口唾液，遥看着巨大的真琴慢慢的俯下身来，贴近他的耳朵，然后张开嘴，用一如往常的声音说话了。  
「Ha-ru。」  
遥的耳朵像是被电击，全身被烧着般的兴奋。  
「生日快乐。」真琴说完，接着把遥的脸扭过来。  
遥变成了正视着真琴，看到一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的场景，那是每年自己生日时候，真琴一定会展露给自己的祝福笑容。  
遥的双手忍不住伸出去摸向这个笑容，来确定它的存在。  
遥摸上真琴有些下垂的眉毛，总是带着温顺感的眼睛、高挺的鼻梁，还有弧度柔和的双唇，这一切都是真的，真琴只是暂时离开，真琴又回来了。  
「喂喂……」凛插进话来打破了两人的气氛。  
「我做那么久的前戏，现在就叫了你一声名字，硬成这样了？」凛用手握住了身下的那根勃起的物体，有些坏心的施加了力量。  
「唔！」遥痛得蜷起脚趾，皱眉看着凛。  
「凛，你起来。」遥握住凛的手。  
「哈？我在飞机上坐了8个多小时，你现在让我起来？」凛毫不放松的呲牙。  
「……」遥为难的看着凛，握着的手也软了下来，再也无法说出什么。  
半躺着的遥，立坐在遥身上的凛，半俯身在遥身上的真琴，三个人之间形成如同三角形一样的姿态，稳定、坚固、谁也不愿意动摇，僵持着这样的局面。

「我明白了。」真琴突然说道。  
明白了？  
遥震惊抬头，看着真琴双手后翻，利落的剥除上衣，露出上身结实漂亮的肌肉。  
你明白了什么啊？！  
「哼。」凛也如同意识到什么，解开自己的衣扣，以不逊色的速度将衣服脱下甩到床下。  
干、干什么？  
「遥可是喜欢更激烈一点的那种，你做的时候不要太温柔。」凛说完，扑下压住完全没有搞清状况的遥，将他的嘴堵住，探入舌头辗转反侧，开始展现攻击性十足的吻技。  
真琴也上了床，抓住遥的手指含进口里，开始吮吸着又舔又咬指间的皮肤。  
「唔唔……」遥无法专心感受凛的吻，因为手指连接着心脏，跳动的频率被控制在真琴的舌间，他也无法把意识都放在真琴身上，因为嘴里被搅动着发出啧啧作响的水声，呼吸都像要被淹没了。  
身体被完全操纵，快感全然不听大脑的指令，火燎一般无法预测的在各个地方点爆燃烧，持续不断，没有办法扑灭，不断被煽动越发旺盛。  
「嗯嗯、嗯。」遥不断的扭动身体，要逃离出这种被快感折磨的刺激。  
「差不多了。」遥听到凛嘟囔了这么一句，然后他的呼吸自由了。  
遥大口大口的喘息摄取着氧气，看到凛站起来走到床头，正对着他，把裤子拉链拉开往下脱了一点露出内裤，他的视线就正看着内裤里鼓起的巨大一块。  
凛半跪在遥的耳朵两边，从内裤里掏出散发着热力和质量的物体，在遥的嘴旁拍打着。  
「乖，舌头伸出来，舔它。」  
遥湿漉漉的眼神往下看着，费力的伸出舌头描摹着它的轮廓。  
这个姿势两个人谁也不会觉得舒服，但是凛的肉棒还是越来越精神的胀大了。  
「生日快乐，礼物喜欢吗？」凛高兴的笑道。  
遥没有回答，只是更努力的用舌头柔软的抚摸越来越大的「礼物」，这让凛更高兴了。  
就在遥已经没有力气再探出舌头，凛终于稍微站了起来，对着遥无力微张的嘴，用力一挺，强硬的将肉棒插进了遥的嘴里。  
「唔、唔~」口被填得满满的，遥连舌头都一点儿动不了，他只能晃动着头部，试图给让他的嘴里能多一点自由空间。

「别动。」突然传来的声音不是凛，而是远处一些的真琴。  
遥一直看不到真琴在做什么，只能感觉到自己的手指持续被真琴含舔，已经柔软湿润得快要化掉。  
真琴说完话后，以单手的力量轻易抬起遥的双腿架开。  
遥想象着自己的双腿分开在真琴的手肘处，这样的姿势下，臀部早已经离开了床面，高高的正对着真琴。  
正被真琴观察着的感觉让遥的下体和后庭都紧张得开始了抖动，真琴终于将遥的手从口里拿出来，然后抓住遥的手指往遥的臀部后面移去，接着遥被握着的手指就被控制着插进了自己的小穴。  
「呜呜呜……」原本要叫出来的声音，因为被凛的肉棒堵住，而变成了细声的哽咽。  
遥用尽全身力量紧缩着臀部，抵抗着捅进来的异物——哪怕那是自己的手指。  
「喂！真琴，你会弄吗！」凛发出不耐烦的声音。  
遥感觉到凛用力拍打着他的脸颊。  
「含太紧了！小心别咬，下半辈子就没性福了！」

真琴没有回应凛的话，依然鲁莽粗暴的用遥的手指做着小穴的扩张。  
没有使用润滑剂，只是被唾液滋润的手指，在抽插的时候带来的痛感并不算小，但是真琴依然毫不犹豫的继续行动着，遥只能配合的尽量放松自己。  
「真琴，我没说让你那么粗暴吧。」凛的声音在遥听起来，不知道是更担心下体会被痛得紧张的遥咬到，还是真的很担心遥受伤。  
「你是不爽啦？」凛还在说。  
真琴依然没有说话，反而加入了自己的手指，变成了四根手指一起插入。  
「唔！！！」遥睁大了眼睛，感觉到汗水从头顶顺着发根流进枕头上，情不自禁的用力倒抽了一口气。  
「啊…」凛小声的叫了出来，遥感觉到凛猛的拉出肉棒，然后抖动着在他的唇边，射出了炽热的黏着物。  
凛弯下腰来，用手指挂着遥嘴边溢出的精液，把它们汇集扫进遥的嘴里。  
遥胸口缓慢的抬升，吸进一大口空气，吞下混合的液体，无力的垂下眼帘。  
就在最没有防备的放松时刻，与四根手指相比，更加粗长硬烫的物体代替了它们猛的插入了。  
「啊啊啊！」遥激动的大声叫了出来。  
「凛，你真的（游/射）很快。」真琴闷声回答道，同时更加狠力的挺进抽插着，遥变成被铁发条插住的娃娃一般完全被体内的巨棒控制，只能跟随着晃动。  
凛一把抓过遥紧抓着床单的手，握向自己仍然半硬着的下体。  
「哈哈，快吗？前半程而已。」  
遥的双手被凛拉住撸动着肉棒，小穴被真琴凶猛有力的抽插着，各种液体的搅动、每个人呼吸的气息、肉体之间的摩擦碰撞声，空气里充满着汗液精液分泌出来的煽情因子，遥全身的体温不断升高，临界点上的爆炸线就在眼前。  
手中凛的肉棒硬得厉害，体内真琴的凶器却一点没有疲软的趋势。  
遥开始呜咽着细声叫，以此来希望凛和真琴快点结束这段已经分不清是快感还是痛感的性交。  
「据说我们俩总是互相搅局，最后合作一次吧。」凛将肉棒从遥的手里抽出来，突然说道。  
「你想怎么样？」真琴仍然停留在遥的体内，不过暂停住了挺进。  
「让小海豚自~由~」凛拖着声腔，走到遥的身后，把他早已酸软无力的腰抬了起来。  
真琴什么也没说，顺势往后躺下，接过遥垂过来的双手，让遥低下头到自己面前，然后给遥输送上浓厚的亲吻。  
遥非常喜欢真琴的吻，因为总是像品尝两人分食的那种冰棍一样甜且滋润，食欲跟情欲其实是很相像的东西，来得时候都一鼓作气波涛汹涌，会把意识冲刷干净，让人只能随着爱潮起伏漂游。  
「真、真琴。」遥小声的叫着，拼命支撑着双手半伏在真琴的身上。  
「我在这里。」真琴继续不停的浅啄着遥的嘴唇，双手温柔的抚摸遥胸前的肉粒。  
「你的手呢？」真琴轻重不一的捏动着遥的胸部，下体配合着节奏挺进遥的身体，一上一下配合完美无缺的韵律运动只会让遥拼命的喘息，摇着头说不出话来。  
「没关系，伏在我身上，你的双手去摸自己，差不多也快射了吧。」真琴更快的加速下体的抽插。  
「射了我们就休息。」真琴用着一如既往温柔的声线这样说道。  
遥对这样的声音根本毫无抵抗能力，他把脸趴在真琴的锁骨处，稍微弓起一点点背部仍然保持着翘起臀部让真琴进出，双手哆嗦着抓住自己夹在真琴腹部，已经完全硬起来的下体，开始用力的摩擦抚慰它。  
嘴唇被真琴吻着，胸口被真琴疼爱，小穴被抽插着，前面也被自己好好抚摸着，几乎所有性感带都被舒服的舒展开来了。  
遥从鼻腔的哼着短而急促的声音。  
「嗯…嗯…嗯……啊！！！！」  
小穴被另一根肉棒趁机插入了……  
遥完全倒在了真琴的身上，因为两根肉棒的冲击力让他再也无力控制上身的力量，而小穴被刺激的程度之深，让他在瞬间秒射出来。遥的精液糊在了真琴的腹肌上，被插入推动着的时候，射后疲软的下体被自己弄出来的精液又涂上了。  
「呼~竟然真的能插入呢。」凛喘着气高兴的说。  
真琴没有回茬凛，用双手抱住遥，不停抚摸着他的背部。

遥以前从来没有想过会被两根那么巨大的东西插入小穴，但是现在确实他能感受到两根在同时进出，满到能把所有空虚都填充掉。  
他也没有想过如果既不想离开真琴，又喜欢凛要怎么办，但现在确实这两个人热情的体温都在温暖着自己。  
七濑遥还有很多没有明白的事情，但是他此刻只想抱紧这两个重要的人，用自己身体的全部力量。

「遥？遥？」真琴的声音，忽远忽近的。  
「没有晕过去吧？」凛焦急的声音。  
「应该没事。」真琴的大手在摸着遥的后脑勺。  
「差不多也该射了吧，我们又不是在玩忍耐大赛。」  
「忍不住的话，你就射好了。」  
「……内射？」  
「……」

Chapter 53

半夜，遥醒过来，身体里除了一点疲惫以外，更多的是一种沉重所带来的踏实感，皮肤也干爽舒适，不知道是被真琴还是凛细心的清洗过。  
按道理应该是真琴吧。  
月光透过窗棂进来将室内照得明亮，但是，遥不用扭头看也知道，自己正睡在真琴和凛的中间。  
不够宽敞的单人床挤着三个高大的男生，就只能像排烤的青花鱼一样，整整齐齐束手束脚的并排紧挨着。  
耳畔传来牙齿细细摩擦的声音。  
「凛，是你在磨牙吗？」遥伸出手，摸向一边，牵住了凛的手。  
「我醒着，才没有磨牙。」凛语气清晰的回答。  
原来你的鲨鱼牙不是晚上磨牙搞出来的吗？遥心里有点发笑。  
「我听说……磨牙是因为心理压力大。」凛说出后，停顿了半会。  
「在澳大利亚期间，我也磨过牙。」凛用更缓慢的语气继续补充。  
也……磨过……牙。  
遥握紧了手中凛的手。  
接着，他摸索着去抓住了真琴的手。  
磨牙的声音慢慢的小了，消失了。  
真琴是个货真价实的胆小鬼，他才不敢相信遥也爱着他。  
除了真琴爱着自己这点外，遥仍然无法得知真琴在想什么。为什么离开自己又为什么回来自己身边，不过没有关系，真琴花了多少年让遥明白自己是爱他的，遥也愿意花哪怕更多的时间让他能大胆的信任自己。  
「凛，你几点的飞机？」  
「还有3个小时该出发。」  
「嗯。」

就在遥翻好最后一片五花肉，正准备进房间去叫醒凛，他被人从身后抱住了腰身。  
「竟然在一大早让我看到裸体围裙……」背后传来的是凛的声音，还有忍俊不禁的笑声。  
遥不动声色的忍耐着伸入围裙里不怀好意四处触碰的那双手，继续将肉片夹入碟中，然后用铁夹把炭火的火堆散开。  
「不是吧，大热天的清早让我吃烤肉？」凛从后面探头，用难以置信的眼神盯着遥。  
厨房的空间里满是肉类料理的美妙香气，但是凛似乎是被视觉干扰了嗅觉。  
「还以为今天的爱心早餐会是青花鱼啊。」  
遥没有答话，端着这些盘碟往客厅走去，凛就像攀爬在树上的无尾熊一样，贴着遥的身体，亦步亦趋的跟着前进。  
「你不是喜欢烤肉吗？」遥返过身，把凛从身后扒拉下来，按住他坐下，然后递上筷子。  
凛对着准备得满满一桌的肉料理，在遥和桌面之间来回看了好几次。  
「你……是怎么变出这么一大堆的？」  
因为能相处的时间已经在倒计时，遥不想把话题放在自己的动手能力上，于是只是微笑的看着凛，示意他快点开动。

从机场回来后，遥推门进入看到真琴已经醒来，坐在客厅一个人沉默思考着。  
「遥，你回来了。」  
「我回来了。」  
真琴没有问凛哪去了，也没有问遥去了哪里。  
遥走到真琴的面前，不知道从何开口。  
真琴先发话了。  
「遥知道我会去东京的高中了吧？」  
「知道。」  
「知道我一会就得去学校报到，整个暑假都得在柔道社集训吗？」  
遥想说「不知道」，又吞下去，换成了「现在知道了。」  
如果是传统悠久的名校，暑假期间每天训练自然是正常的安排，真琴又不可能通勤去东京，提早搬过去也很正常。  
「那么，我现在再告诉遥一个我的决定，我已经准备将来考读东京的大学。」  
遥说不出跟「知道」相关的任何词语了。  
他看着真琴，视线开始慢慢变得模糊，他拼命的深呼吸，好让眼睛里的水分赶紧再被吸收回去，这样才能继续看清楚眼前的真琴。  
「遥，橘真琴的设定不会改变，橘真琴爱七濑遥，过去爱，现在爱，以后也会爱，可是我们要换一种相处的方式，我们要以能够离开彼此的方式来相爱。你可以理解吗？」  
遥蹲在地上，抱住双膝。  
「遥？」  
「如果我说不能理解，你会改变安排吗？」  
「遥……」  
「那我理解了。」

 

 

 

<一年后 暑假开始不久后的某一天>

「嗯，东京的女生都很时尚。」  
「哈哈，是吗？会有澳洲的女生那么开放吗？」  
两个人对面坐着，气氛诡异的在聊天。  
「铃铃铃。」遥的手机在这个时候响起了。  
遥打开屏幕，是怜发来的短信。  
「前、前辈，上次你跟我说的那个事情。是我表现得太冲动了，不过还是请你……」  
凛和真琴在铃声响起的时候，已经迅速站位，把头凑过来看向遥的手机。  
「遥？！」  
「小遥？」  
真琴和凛异口同声的指着短信。  
「这条短信指的是什么事情？」  
「哦。大概是我让他陪我去买内裤的事吧。」  
「什么、什么？」  
遥无视他们的反应，把手机关上，放回口袋。  
「你们继续说你们的事啊，关于东京和澳洲的事情。」  
「遥……」两人垂头丧气的坐下了。  
「高中毕业后，你要不要来澳洲/东京？」  
「不要。」遥斩钉截铁的说道。  
凛和真琴两人对视一眼后，以运动员的专业身手扑上，将遥压在身下。  
「等等！」遥瞪着眼睛，用双手盖住两人的凑上前来的嘴。  
「如果你们每次回来见我，就是不停的做，那么等到我们都性欲衰退的时候该怎么办？」  
遥的双手被两人有力的拉开。  
「你等不到那一天。」

暑假开始了。  
落入爱潮的少年，发现他们的故事好像也才刚刚开始。

<正文完>


End file.
